


Look Into the Storm and Shout

by kaijusizefeels



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Audio Format: MP3, Bookworm De Sardet, De Sardet is based on Albert Mondego, M/M, Mage De Sardet, Male De Sardet (GreedFall), Multimedia, Multiple Pov, Now with Actual Dialogue, Pining, Pretty Much My Playthrough, Self-Indulgent, Sort of De Sardet/Constantin, Spoilers, Unrequited De Sardet/Kurt, With Some Added Details, Young De Sardet - Freeform, bottom De Sardet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 23,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijusizefeels/pseuds/kaijusizefeels
Summary: De Sardet began his adventure with heartbreak.EDITED: I've added some actual dialogue from the game because I love the voices.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Comments: 73
Kudos: 45





	1. Leaving Serene: De Sardet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of dealing with COVID-related stress. I wasn't expecting much from Greedfall but ended up completely falling for the characters. The voice actors ARE SO DAMNED GOOD. I loved my playthrough and I wanted to explore the inner thoughts and motivations of the characters, particularly De Sardet, Constantin, and Vasco.
> 
> I'm trying out this multiple POV thing so there are going to be a lot of shortish chapters.
> 
> The events happened exactly has it did in my game but I am changing one major detail to suit the narrative: De Sardet's age. The game was very late in implying his age and by then I had already made up my own detail for him.
> 
> I based De Sardet's appearance on Albert Mondego from the Count of Monte Cristo. I'm also using Albert as his first name though I haven't decided if anyone will actually call him that in the story. I also got the title from a quote in the movie. 
> 
> Thanks to Manasi for a read through.

["You have a kind heart, Green Blood!"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7y4oq8nqb2w60tn/1_youhaveakindheart.mp3?raw=1)

The rarely offered compliment, not related to combat training, lit a strange fire within De Sardet. He was so focused on those words that he barely heard Kurt's ominous prognostication following it, ["it will be the end of you."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yn3b9nf3tabfxjm/2_itwillbetheend.mp3?raw=1)

Was this the sign that De Sardet had been hoping for _for years_ — that Kurt can finally see him beyond a snot-nosed toddler waving a wooden sword about. He is twenty this year, and his practice sword had long been replaced with steel. 

For the first time since saying goodbye to his dying mother, the melancholy that had settled over him dissipated and was replaced by zeal. De Sardet quickened his steps to follow his master-at-arms to the quartermaster, all a while keeping an eye and ear about for Constantin's presence — and a mad idea took hold.

His heart pounded.

He worried his lips, and before good sense can overcome the moment, De Sardet blurted out, ["I wondered if you ever felt lonely."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wlm39szz7gdfvex/3_everfeltlonely.mp3?raw=1)

Kurt was momentarily confused by the sudden statement. But the seasoned coin guard was not one to let uncertainty stay any action, ["I always do! Why, do you want to rectify this?"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cp5fylvqkt44nql/4_rectifythis.mp3?raw=1)

De Sardet took a deep breath and tried to recall the tones in all the invitations, dripping with coquettish innuendos, he had to sometimes intercept on Constantin's behalf at Court. He lowered his eyelashes and quietly said, ["And what if I said yes?"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5i9cmoni6q9yrpo/5_whatifIsaidyes.mp3?raw=1)

Even if De Sardet had said nothing, the blush that immediately took over his fair complexion made his intentions clear as day to Kurt. He had noticed De Sardet nursing a crush a while back but had always hoped that the boy would grow out of it in time. Kurt weighted his reply carefully. ["Well, I'd be grateful, I suppose. But sadly, Green Blood, you're not quite my type."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5czgwbo0x4cdpgi/6_notmytype.mp3?raw=1)

A kind, measured rejection still stung. De Sardet cursed his foolishness. He should immediately tell Kurt that it had been a joke. But the only thing he managed to do was give Kurt a tight nod and walk on ahead past the funeral pyres of the victims of the Malichor. 

They still have to track down his cousin, New Serene's future governor, to start their search for a cure.


	2. Leaving Serene: Vasco

["There are some children we'd have been best to refuse,"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zxz0swilvb2897v/7_besttorefuse.mp3?raw=1) Vasco muttered when a clumsy sailor dropped another box of porcelains. He was in a foul mood. The tide was coming, and there had been no sign of the future governor nor anyone from his entourage at the port. What is more, Jonas has been missing for two days.

Vasco had not wanted the assignment — transporting the son of the ruler of the Congregation of Merchants and the governor-to-be to the colony of New Serene — had not even applied for it. However, the Admiralty decided that his record meant that he was the best candidate for such an important job.

So when he heard a voice softly inquire "Captain Vasco" from behind him, he was less than professional in his response. 

["And you are?" Vasco asked as he turned around, though he could see from the boy's expensive travel clothes and accompanied Coin Guard that this was a noble of some stature. ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rgkxn7736l2h8wp/8_youaredesardet.mp3?raw=1)

["I am De Sardet, the Prince's nephew. If all is in order, we will soon be embarking on your boat." ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rgkxn7736l2h8wp/8_youaredesardet.mp3?raw=1)

["It's a ship, not a boat."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b3xu0dlzvzzcll1/9_shipnotboat.mp3?raw=1) Vasco pointed out testily, making his displeasure known. He knew that it was not a professional thing to say to a passenger and not a smart idea to correct Prince d'Orsay's nephew.

But the only reaction Vasco got was two wide blue eyes blinking at him in surprise, followed by a sincere sounding ["Apologies."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tno11j3o0ldtod1/10_apologies.mp3?raw=1)


	3. Leaving Serene: De Sardet

Thankfully for both their sake, Kurt said nothing more related to De Sardet's foolishness. 

Even from a distance, the tall, commanding figure of Captain Vasco was easy to spot amidst the maelstrom of activities at the dock.

De Sardet's first impression of the Naut captain was that of a great cat, a _Panthera onca_ , which he had seen during a safari a few years ago. The piercing golden gaze lined with kohl and the fierce swirls of dark blue tattoos, per Naut tradition, decorating the man's face completed his assessment. 

Upon introducing himself, De Sardet's hand was seized momentarily by a gloved grip that disclosed an immense strength borne from a life of labor aboard ships sailing the seas.  
  
It turned out that the captain's impatience was not only due to Constantin's continued absence; his cabin boy, Jonas, had also gone missing. "Might I ask you that if you hear anything, could you report it to me? I would like to set sail with a clear mind," the captain requested.

De Sardet frowned darkly as he listened to Captain Vasco explain the difference between a sea-born versus a sea-given and how ultimately, Jonas' own parents decided to exchange him for Naut favors. It made him aware anew that despite all his studies and training, he had been sheltered at Court. 

Sir De Courcillon's alarm of the potential political ramification to the cabin boy's kidnapping by his birth parents pressed upon De Sardet the urgency to resolve the situation as soon as possible. Thankfully his entreaty worked on Mr. Fontaine, who let his son return to the Nauts.

Twenty-five gold pieces to cover the damages from the fight loosened the innkeeper's tongue as to Constantin's general whereabouts. They heard his indignant shouts long before they came upon the building he was locked in. 

Unable to sneak in, De Sardet went in search of his cousin's jailers to negotiate. 

"We have had a guest since yesterday, a regular ladies man in gold stitches," the bandits told him without prevarication. "We know this sort only too well. Used to everyone doing whatever he says! But they're always a lot friendlier, having learned their little lesson. 

He lost his patience then and ordered them to release Constantin.

Despite Kurt's silent, menacing presence by his side, the thugs assumed that the young noble would be an easy target due to the lack of a sword at his hip. ["Well now, take a look at this bluebird and his ruffled feathers! Looks like he's eager for his own lesson,"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ejhxtmaq52wumgh/11_bluebirdlesson.mp3?raw=1) one called out derisively.

The swirl of shadow and lightning that suddenly surrounded De Sardet's hands stunned them nearly as much as the stasis spell he threw at them. 

Save for Theleme mages, magic is a rare thing. That De Sardet had a gift, coupled with the strange green-grey bark-like birthmark on his jaw, made him stood out amongst the nobles. Prince d'Orsay enjoyed showing off his nephew's talent to visiting dignitaries at Court; he had even gone so far as to hire a magic tutor for De Sardet and an alchemist to show him how to brew mana-restoring potions.

Kurt was more circumspect regarding the use of magic. 

_You can't always rely on it, Green Blood. What will you do when you are mana starved and someone charges at you with a battle axe._

De Sardet was a competent enough melee fighter but, to his chagrin, never learned to care for the feel of steel in his hand. His concession to Kurt was to always carry a pistol with him as a sidearm; one day, he hoped to be good enough to achieve the status of a pistolier.

The bandits fell quickly. De Sardet grabbed the cell key and raced to free Constantin. 


	4. Leaving Serene: Constantin

Of course, his cousin was proven correct. 

His beloved cousin, De Sardet, was always right. He had cautioned Constantin about visiting the tavern, but the allure of one raucous last night of partying before setting off across the sea to his own governorship was too much to ignore. 

So sans his favorite tavern-hopping companion — because De Sardet never overindulged and therefore always has a clear head on his shoulder, which meant Constantin was free to imbibe as much as he desired — Constantin snuck out for the night and straight into trouble.

He had thought that these bandits would release him once they have learned of his true identity, but it was now well past noon, and he has not heard a peep from them nor seen the sign of any calvary.

He was just going to have to rescue himself then. 

["Well, this has been monumentous, gentlemen, but I have more important things to attend to."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r1ecpoacsvtpcd8/12_monumentous.mp3?raw=1) Constantin spotted his now empty wine bottle and grabbed it. ["An island to govern, treaties to sign, riches to expedite and a demanding father —"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/td4l38thl4lprmp/13_island2govern.mp3?raw=1)

[He heard the lock on his door disengage and threw the bottle with all his might in that direction.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/td4l38thl4lprmp/13_island2govern.mp3?raw=1)

["To impress!"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/td4l38thl4lprmp/13_island2govern.mp3?raw=1)

Shattered glass flew everywhere while Constantin used the distraction to his advantage and slammed his captor hard against the wall. He aimed to use his forearm to choke his assailant to unconsciousness only to recoil in surprise when a familiar voice cried out, ["Constantin! It's me!"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7gm4ibtmu510i63/14_contantinitsme.mp3?raw=1)

Constantin blinked. 

The face that stared back at him was not the hideous thug from last night but the soft visage of his beautiful cousin.

["My dear cousin! Ah, my lucky star!" Constantin leaned forward to embrace the trim body in genuine joy and inhaled deeply. For some reason, De Sardet always managed to smell of petrichor and patchouli rather than the smoke and filth of the city no matter where he had been. "Always there to pull me out of my fires,"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z4ir0bfof30wkxo/15_luckystar.mp3?raw=1) Constantin said in relief as he was hugged back with equal enthusiasm.


	5. Leaving Serene: De Sardet

"I do what I can," De Sardet told him agreeably and stood still whilst Constantin tried to brush away any glass shards that lingered in his curls. He immediately regretted his next words as soon as he said them, "Your father wasn't pleased by your absence this morning."

The grin on Constantin's face disappeared immediately. ["Have you ever seen him happy about anything when it comes to me? You know what he thinks of me!"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/piwoaygjlft2cvw/16_youknowhathethinks.mp3?raw=1)

De Sardet sought for words of comfort, which Constantin had heard many times before, but he nevertheless felt compelled to repeat again, ["He cares about you, I know that." This time he also added, "he appointed you Governor, didn't he?"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i6d9yri64a34vcv/17_hecaresaboutyou.mp3?raw=1)

["He is ridding himself of a source of constant disappointment." But after a moment, the prince's mood shifted again, and he brightened. "Enough said! Today we set sail for adventure!"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kqk31suksv3twfz/18_heisriddinghimself.mp3?raw=1)

Constantin's presence was a welcomed one since it seemingly restored the usual dynamic between the three of them, before his reckless overture to Kurt today. De Sardet and the 'brave' Kurt was asked to join Constantin to give a thrashing to the thugs who locked him up.

["There is no one left to pay, your Highness. The brave Kurt and your cousin have already settled the books,"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7qvjffon9vrhqlf/19_bravekurt.mp3?raw=1) the coin guard said.

Nor was there any time left to find Constantin's overcoat. Replacements will be found on the ship; the servants must have packed more than enough clothes for Constantin's journey.

De Sardet could only imagine the fury on the Naut captain's face if they tarried any longer.


	6. Leaving Serene: Vasco

Even in a dirty undershirt, Constantin was every inch the prince when he presented himself at the port.

Vasco was impressed by the young governor-to-be's enthusiasm to depart. ["Enchanted as well, Your Highness! I hope you enjoy your voyage."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/apm6s11ynyiaowr/20_enchantedyourhighness.mp3?raw=1)

However, his dark-haired cousin was all business and inquired about the ship's readiness to set sail, including the minutiae. Vasco restrained his annoyance of being questioned because Jonas was returned to them due to the young nobleman's intervention.

["I do thank you. I didn't think you would go to so much trouble for a cabin boy. Your actions bring your honor,"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bz171in4q350u32/21_troublecabinboy.mp3?raw=1) he told him honestly.

De Sardet simply nodded, and Vasco had the sense that rescuing a cabin boy had been but one of the many tasks he was responsible for that day.

He led them toward the gangplank, accompanied by one voice excited at the prospect of his upcoming governorship and another, more sensible one, urging readiness for months of sailing ahead. Surprisingly, the coin guard chimed into the conversation between the two nobles, as if they were family or old friends, to mention the gigantic creatures found in Teer Fradee. 

The reveal that the prince had heard rumors of the Nauts transporting one of those beasts made Vasco clench his jaw. When he found the damn son of a bitch who talked, he was going to string them up by the —

A sailor yelled out, "The beast has awoken!"


	7. Leaving Serene: De Sardet

["Those conniving, piss-distilling Bridge building liars! The creature was supposed to be out for days! They will pay for this!"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/etti93d1jza9lnr/22_connivingpissdistilling.mp3?raw=1) The captain followed up his angry words with a stream of curses fouler than anything De Sardet has ever heard before.

The sailor pleaded, "we need ropes! We must contain it! Help!"

"Come now! Let's lend them a hand." Constantin urged as he stepped toward the moored ship when the hull suddenly splintered apart, and a monstrous form broke free from its iron shackles with a roar.

It was like no beast De Sardet has ever seen before, in life or in print. Like Kurt had shared, the monster from Teer Fradee was as tall as a building. It was vaguely man-shaped, in that it seemed to have two five-figured hands and two legs, but its head was beast-like with a long snout. A mass of brittle dead branches appeared to grow of out its back. Every time it moved, the air was filled with the musky scent of decaying leaves.

Constantin stood frozen, directly in the path of the monster. 

"Watch out! Take a step back, sir!" Kurt yelled out.

De Sardet rushed forward toward his cousin though the length of his stride was no match for the reach of the monster's arms if it should take a swipe at Constantin now. 

The menacing but fortuitous collapse of the ship's main topgallant mast gave De Sardet just enough time to grab hold of Constantin and throw him towards Kurt and Captain Vasco. ["Kurt! Captain! Keep my cousin safe,"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g3bdzvhpepsykwi/23_keepmycousinsafe.mp3?raw=1) he shouted at them to retreat outside the loading zone.

He would have followed them immediately except he saw the silver medal his mother had just given him that morning on the ground. It must have fallen out of his pocket when he made to grab Constantin. In the time it took him to pick it up, the other sections of the mainmast had collapsed around them, effectively trapping De Sardet alone in the dock area with the beast. He could barely hear worried shouts of 'Cousin' and 'Green Blood' above the pounding of his heart. 

The enraged creature immediately struck out with a claw as long as his forearm. De Sardet dodged aside to throw a shadow missile at it. His spells all found their mark but seemed to do little damage apart from angering it.

He dodged and sidestepped as often as possible, never stopping long enough in place for the beast to land an attack. De Sardet felt his mana nearly depleted and took a draught of potion to replenish. 

His inattention was a costly mistake.


	8. Leaving Serene: Constantin

Constantin peaked out from the wooden crates Kurt had forced him to hide behind. The Naut captain yelled loudly for his men to gather weapons and grenades. Kurt, who had cursed every time the monstrous beast took a swipe at his dear cousin, was loading a blunderbuss he had grabbed from a sailor. 

How Constantin wished that he could also do something for his dear cousin other than cowering in safety.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw the beast knocked into De Sardet, hard enough to send him flying backward into a wall of crates, which shattered from the force of contact as if they were poor quality glasses.

His cousin appeared stunned momentarily. Thankfully he recovered before the beast could do more damage. 

The fight felt endless though it was only minutes.

Constantin saw De Sardet's hands wreathed in a red glow before he unleashed a devastating spell that ultimately toppled the giant creature. It crashed into the ground with a thud and did not get up again.

He stood up, mouth gaped, at the sheer power his cousin weld to have overcome such a beast. No one yelled at him to stay down this time because Kurt had already scrambled away to help the sailors finish clearing a path to the dock.

Constantin watched as De Sardet took out his pistol and shot the creature between the eyes, like how they had been taught during a safari to ensure a quick death.  



	9. Leaving Serene: De Sardet

Their eyes met at the last moment as De Sardet stood there, trying to catch his breath. The singular stare spoke of intelligence. Even in the end, those eyes were defiant, not fearful.

He killed it with one shot.

De Sardet looked at the giant carcass and wondered what he had just killed.

Kurt was the first to reach him.

["Green Blood! How do you fare?" A few hours ago, De Sardet would have inferred a hundred hidden meaning, a thousand secret rendezvous in those worried words.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8l02kyuttfz5cyk/24howdoyoufare.mp3?raw=1)

[Now he simply replied, "Fine, fine. It is dead."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8l02kyuttfz5cyk/24howdoyoufare.mp3?raw=1)

His equanimity disappeared, however, when Kurt made to grab him, ["Are you wounded?"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y6exzhbc0kmmnrj/25_areyouwounded.mp3?raw=1)

["I am well, your lessons have proven effective."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rqxc3pp0yedmgya/26_imwell.mp3?raw=1) He moved away from the concerned touches, aiming to be as natural as possible. The Coin Guard did not seem to take offense. 

"Cousin! What a fight! You were illustrious!" Constantin rushed over with excitement.

De Sardet stepped away from his cousin's reach as well to preserve his precious pretense. In a few hours, his body will be one large painful bruise. But in a few hours, he will be alone and away from Kurt's gaze.

Miraculously, Captain Vasco informed them that they would be able to depart with the tide despite the chaotic disarray at the dock.

Nothing could have dampened Constantin's spirit as he sprang on board. His excitement was contagious, and De Sardet eagerly found himself following his cousin's footsteps across the gangplank. After all, a new adventure awaited them and, with it, the hope for a cure of the Malichor.

Naut sailors raced back and forth across the deck as they prepared for departure.

Captain Vasco, a worn leather tricorn hat now perched on his head, surveyed the main deck like a prince regarding his Court.

["Stations, lads! Weigh anchor and ready her to wear! Lively now! Lively!"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/45ltxv2aqxcjqlk/27_catchmewind.mp3?raw=1)

[His command was deep and strong, "catch me a wind! "](https://www.dropbox.com/s/45ltxv2aqxcjqlk/27_catchmewind.mp3?raw=1)

De Sardet looked back toward Serene until the domes of the Palace disappeared into the distance.


	10. On the High Sea: Constantin

"Kill me now, cousin, and put me out of my misery, but do it quickly so that it will be painless."

Constantin's suffering started when they left the relatively calm water of Serene Harbor for the open ocean. The rough undulation of the ship, tossed from side to side, up and down by the powerful waves, was the catalyst for the same upheaval of his innards. 

The only saving grace was that his cousin looked as green as he felt. 

On deck, the Nauts hid their chuckles behind their hands or a quickly turned head whenever the young nobles had to dash to the side to upchuck their latest meals. Therefore, they spent a good deal of time being miserable together in their cabins.

They finally seemed to have gained their sea legs a few weeks into the voyage.

Unfortunately, feeling more like themselves meant a return of his dear cousin's incessant curiosity. A trait that his father encouraged rather than dissuaded.

"But Constantin, how does sea magic work? How do the Nauts plot their way across the water without a single landmark on the horizon?" De Sardet wondered aloud as he lounged next to him.

"Who cares how they do it?" Constantin patted him on his knees, "as long as we get to New Serene on time and in one piece. Come, dear cousin, I've heard about a card tournament in the mess tonight. I aim to show these sailors that I will not be underestimated in a battle of wit and luck."


	11. On the High Sea: De Sardet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wished we got to explore the Seahorse a bit in the game.

The games could only provide so much distraction for De Sardet. 

De Sardet had only been allowed to bring a few books with him for the crossing, while the rest were stored in the hold. Unwisely, he had chosen informative but dull treatises on the current policies of Theleme and the Bridge Alliance. And even those, he had finished a fortnight ago.

As he wandered on the promenade deck, enveloped by inky darkness in all directions save for the heavens, which was reserved for the stars, his mind turned to the Naut's sea magic again. Only they have mastery of it; only they know of its source. And the Nauts guarded their knowledge jealously to prevent outsiders from learning of them.

While the Congregation members and their Coin Guards were not restricted to the cabins, they were firmly told that the bridge deck and wardroom were off-limits to passengers. 

Captain Vasco and the rest of the Naut officers have also kept their distance, except for polite greetings whenever they met on deck.

A lifetime of training at Prince d'Orsay's Court, where secrets were the true currency, made De Sardet balk at the idea that something was intentionally kept from him. So when he saw the shadowed form of Captain Vasco looking about carefully before going below deck, he followed.

The narrow passageways were both a boon and a pain for tailing someone. There were little spaces to hide oneself, but it also meant that the captain's eventual destination was clear.

Around the corner, he watched as someone let Captain Vasco enter a room with a solid oak door. Perhaps this was the wardroom. De Sardet had no way of knowing as they were not given a tour of the Naut ship. He made his way silently over and pressed his ear to the door.

The voices inside were muffled, made even more incomprehensible by the creaks and groans of the wooden frames around them.

De Sardet sighed in defeat.

He was just about to go back when the door was suddenly thrown open, and Captain Vasco stood at the threshold.

"What the?!" the Naut captain exclaimed in surprise.

A large tanned hand encircled his upper arm like a band of steel. De Sardet found himself being dragged away from that room and into another.

"Does the Congregation Legate-to-be also serve as a spy?" the man shook him angrily. 

De Sardet's cheeks burned with embarrassment. He felt like he was five years old again and had just gotten caught by the cook for stealing a second slice of cake.

He hanged his head and waited for more rebuke. The only thing he could think to say in his defense was, "I've read all my books."

After a longer than expected silence, De Sardet eventually dared to raise his eyes to meet the captain's molten gaze. The displeasure had faded; instead, the citrin orbs stared at him intently, as if trying to come to a decision.

"Some will say that boredom is one of the many dangers about the crossing. Your Excellency was not warned of this." Captain Vasco sighed, "Will you stop your snooping if I lend you some of my books?"

"Yes, captain, on my honor."

The Naut finally released his arm and gestured for him to follow.

De Sardet was led directly to the captain's cabin. It was only slightly larger than Constantin's though it had the additional luxury of several large windows since the room spanned across the ship's stern.

The room certainly looked lived in, with charts and clothes scattered across the chair and bed.

Captain Vasco coughed and steered him toward the far end of the room where there was a cabinet with several shelves that neatly held a few dozen books. 

De Sardet walked over. 

However, a set of flasks and small bottles sitting on a table nearby drew his eyes first.

Sea magic mana, perhaps? 

Curious, he reached out to feel for magic only for his wrist to be grabbed in a tight hold.

"Stop! Don't touch."

De Sardet looked at the captain in confusion. 

"They contain poison."

The young noble immediately drew back his hand. 

"What for?" De Sardet frowned, suddenly realizing that perhaps the dangers of Court had followed them from Serene. 

"My blades. When I stab someone or something, I intend for them to stay down. But do not worry, your Excellency, I have no wish to harm you nor your cousin." The captain explained, "my collection also contains several anti-venom in case of emergency."

"What kind of emergency? What could be venomous or poisonous in the sea?"

"The tail barb of a mermaid, for example; one prick could kill a grown man in three-seconds. That is if they don't tear out your jugular before then. There are also giant colonies of siphonophores, with tentacles hundreds of fathoms deep and wide. They roam the seas looking to engulf small ships or unfortunate souls who fell overboard."


	12. On the High Sea: Vasco

Vasco watched the young man's eyes grew rounder as he recounted the various creatures of the sea. It was clear that De Sardet, like all nobles, led a sheltered life on land.

He smirked.

"Will... will we encounter these creatures?" 

Vasco quickly assured him, "Do not worry, your Excellency. I will steer us far away from any dangers."

Surprisingly, De Sardet looked somewhat disappointed. He brightened at discovering that Vasco's library held several tomes on rare sea beasts. The noble departed happily with a stack of leather-bound books and the promise to be careful and return them as soon as he was done.

Since that incident, Vasco decided to keep a closer eye on De Sardet in case of trouble. But the young noble seemed satisfyingly occupied now with something other than snooping around. More often than not, he read from one of Vasco's books or made notes or drawings in a journal.

The young man was a quick reader. Vasco had little doubt that he would be able to read most, if not all, of the books in his collection before they arrived at Teer Fradee.

De Sardet's reticence slowly disappeared. He happily engaged with anyone and everyone, even Jonas, the cabin boy, whenever there was talk of sea creatures. 

In their choice of entertainment, he was as different from his cousin as night was from day. 

Vasco had been told about the d'Orsay heir joining the seamen's card games and how, against expectation, he won more often than lost. But his generosity in allowing the losing parties to keep some of their coins endeared him quickly with the crew.

As the crossing progressed, even the young nobles' appearance had changed from so many weeks ago in Serene. Their pallor has improved with the sun; a splash of freckles appeared across De Sardet's cheeks. The d'Orsay heir had even chosen to forgo the usual courtly grooming and have grown a fantastic set of dark blond whiskers on his lean jaw. One that he happily rubbed against his cousin's smooth face whenever he could.

From a distance, in their white undershirts and basic trousers, they looked more like young sea-given recruits than landsmen nobles. 

But Vasco was reminded of the differences in their stations whenever his rough fingers brushed against De Sardet's fine manicured hands as he handed over more books. He forestalled each surge of bitterness by telling himself that it is what it is.

No one tells the wind what to do.


	13. On the High Sea: Kurt

Kurt decided that his Highness and Green Blood had a long enough recess from their training. He told them that they should prepare to drill with the rest of the Coin Guards in the morning.

He was not surprised when Constantin balked at the order.

"Come now, Dear Kurt, let's do something more exciting than drills. What do you say, cousin, a duel to get the blood pumping?"

Kurt crossed his arms. "Fine, rapiers only. No magic," he told De Sardet.

Words about a duel between the young nobles spread like wildfire across the ship. A sizable crowd gathered on the quarterdeck.

"Give the Nauts a good show," Kurt told them as he handed over the rapiers. Constantin was in his element; he loved nothing better than a captive audience. 

Green Blood simply looked resigned. Kurt wanted to pat him on the shoulder but then thought better. He hoped things would go back to how it used to be between them soon; he didn't think that he was worth so much pining. 

"En garde!" Kurt shouted, signaling the start. Constantin lunged forward immediately.

The Coin Guard captain nodded approvingly. It was good to see that his Highness can take care of himself in a pinch. But Green Blood was also a good student and parried easily.

The two of them traded advances and ripostes from one side of the deck to the other. The sailors soon started taking bets on the outcome. Kurt noticed that even the Naut captain and his officers had stopped their discussions to observe the fight from the poop deck. 


	14. On the High Sea: Vasco

It was one of those rare calm days on the sea, where the wind was light and consistent, and the Seahorse whisked through the waves as smoothly as a hot knife through butter. Therefore, Vasco was not particularly bothered when his men seemed more distracted than usual. The cause soon became apparent when he saw the two noblemen salute each other with their rapier. 

Vasco had been curious about De Sardet's martial prowess ever since he single-handedly took down the beast at the dock. However, once the fight started, it was clear that without the use of the noble’s strange magic, both young men were evenly matched in skill.

The blond prince was adroit, but his preference for flashy moves led to many openings to exploit. However, the dark-haired legate did not take much advantage to press those openings as he could have. Perhaps he did not want to show up his cousin, or maybe he was less comfortable with close combat than he was with throwing spells from a distance.

After many rounds, the prince seemed to tire, and De Sardet finally flicked his opponent across the collarbone. 

"Yield. I yield cousin," d'Orsay lowered his rapier in surrender.

Groans of disappointment rippled through half the crowd. 

"You were magnificent as always cousin," the prince swept back his sweat-soaked hair as he tried to catch his breath. 

De Sardet was only slightly winded though thoroughly flushed. It reminded Vasco of that night in the passageway, when an equally rosy-cheeked De Sardet had looked at him with bewitching blue eyes, pretty as a painting. He had, against his better judgment, led the noble to his library instead of reprimanding him for behaviors unbecoming of a client.

"Is there someone else who would like to try their skill against my cousin?" The prince eagerly asked the crowd, still high on adrenaline. Perhaps this was also his payback.

"The Captain is a fair hand at the sword!" Vasco heard his boatswain cry out.

"If his Excellency agrees," he called out and received an affirmative salute. 


	15. On the High Sea: De Sardet

De Sardet watched as Captain Vasco shed his hat and overcoat. Then agile as a cat, he jumped over the railing onto the quarter deck.

The sailors respectfully made ways for their captain. 

Constantin handed over his rapier, but the captain kept his piercing gaze solely on De Sardet; he shivered, feeling as if a predator was stalking him.

He barely heard Kurt's 'En Garde' before the captain struck out, only it turned out to be a feint.

Captain Vasco fought like no one De Sardet has ever practiced with before. He was aggressive when De Sardet expected him to be on the defense; he dodged and parried where De Sardet expected a lunge.

In short, Kurt's teachings were utterly useless against the Naut. 

De Sardet soon found himself almost nearly always at the defense. The taller man expertly used his longer reach to his advantage. Every one of De Sardet's counterattacks was rendered useless.

Retreating was all he could do to avoid getting hit. Unlike Constantin, Captain Vasco was not playing at fighting. 

He meant to draw blood. 

Yet De Sardet couldn't believe that the Naut captain would hurt him. 

_ He had promised him as much. _

However, when he felt himself falling backward and the target of a series of remise, De Sardet couldn't help but throw out a stasis spell in his panic.

"Green Blood!" He heard Kurt cry out just as he landed sharply on his back.

"I'm alright! I'm alright!" He grabbed onto Kurt's hand to raise himself to a sitting position as he fought to catch his breath. Captain Vasco's frozen form was still in the middle of an attack, mere inches from where De Sardet had been had he not tripped; the stasis effect wore off soon. 

"I am sorry," De Sardet immediately apologized for his unsportsmanlike behavior. The captain, covered in a thin sheen of sweat that made him glisten, waved his apology aside.

"Your Excellency has great reflex. In truth, I wanted to see your magic for myself. It is I who should be apologizing for pressing you."

Beside him, Kurt growled. "Don't do it again."

De Sardet felt the heat of the man when Captain Vasco came close to hand back his borrowed blade. He reached out, and their bare palms joined briefly; the captain's callouses dragged against his sweaty skin.

The Naut departed with a bow.

"Alright, lads and lasses, return to your stations!" The crowd dispersed quickly after that. 


	16. On the High Sea: Constantin

"Teer Fradee! Ahoy!"

They both heard the shout and quickly raced to the promenade deck for their first look at the new island. Half shrouded in fog and preceded by a wild flock of seagulls, the volcano of Teer Fradee appeared dramatically over the horizon.

Soon the noblemen found themselves caught in a maelstrom of activities as the Nauts began to prepare for docking. Wisely, they retreated below deck.

"Well, cousin, it looks like our magical journey has come to an end and duty returns. Come and help me be rid of this," Constantin gestured at his beard, already bemoaning its loss.

De Sardet's strokes were quick and sure as he moved the razor blade against the prince's cheeks. 

Meanwhile, Constantin took the opportunity to study his cousin up close.

As always, he saw very little of himself or his family in that beloved face. Where the d'Orsay line favored grey-eyed blonds, his cousin was blue-eyed and dark-haired. Rather than lean-faced, De Sardet's cheeks still held the barest trace of baby fat; it was clear that his was to be a noble and strong jaw. Well-shaped teeth currently worried a full bottom lip in concentration.

In Constantin's eyes, the only thing that marred his cousin's perfection was the odd mark on the left side of his face. In polite company, it was referred to as a birthmark; in secret, it was a curse. The texture of the mark was strangely bark-like, but the markings spiraled and swirled like water. Most of the time, it looked dark-grey. Under the right light, however, it shimmered green.

De Sardet's mark only faintly resembled the ravages of the Malichor, but that did not prevent superstitious nobles from shunning him whenever they could even as they greedily used his skills for their gain.

It was a testament to his cousin's kind and upstanding nature that he always did his duties with admirable efficiency and bore the slights without complaint.

"Constantin, must you stare?" De Sardet said once he wiped the last smudge of shaving cream from Constantin's now smooth jaw.

He grinned, "I think you should make use of the Naut's barber before we disembark." He ruffled his cousin's hair, which had lengthened and curled further over their voyage. "It would not do for the good people of New Serene to mistake their Legate for a choir boy."

"Constantin!" 

He laughed when De Sardet punched him in the shoulder. Constantin caught his next strike and wrestled him into the floor, like how they used to play as children.


	17. New Serene: De Sardet

Constantin insisted on being the first to disembark, eager to step into New Serene as her governor. De Sardet knew that the former regent, Lady Morange, must have organized a welcoming committee, so he let his cousin go on ahead without him. He hoped to speak to Captain Vasco before departing, but the Naut captain was nowhere to be found. 

De Sardet gave the final set of instructions to the porters, squared his shoulders, and walked down the gangplank. As soon as his feet touched ground, he began to feel unwell. His head throbbed from the noise, though New Serene harbor was less crowded than the port he departed from. He had trouble breathing despite the sky being a clear blue, devoid of any telltale black plumes of funeral pyres.

He could not be ill. Constantin needed him to help oversee the transition.

When a beaked plague-doctor pushed a bowl of foul-smelling medicine into his face, he gladly drank it and instantly felt more like his old self.

He thanked the doctor graciously.

“There you are,” Constantin greeted him as he walked up. De Sardet inferred that the elegant lady in red standing next to his cousin must be the former regent.

[“To your health.” He saluted his cousin with the empty medicinal bowl.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cqi9uqcyr3zks66/1_toyourhealthbile.mp3?raw=1)

[“Ahaha! You got your dose of bile, too!”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cqi9uqcyr3zks66/1_toyourhealthbile.mp3?raw=1) Constantin then formally introduced him to Lady Laurine de Morange. 

Constantin was in high spirits and could not wait to set out for the Governor’s Palace. “Join me soon, cousin, so we can decide where to room you.” 

A look of surprise flashed across Lady Morange’s face. “The Legate has been appointed his own dwelling in New Serene, as well as in our sister cities of San Matheus in Theleme territory and Hikmet in the Alliance territory."

Seeing a darkening of Constantin's expression, she added, "It is very close to the palace.”

“Thank you, Lady Morange, I’m sure that everything was well taken care of and will be to our satisfaction,” De Sardet quickly assured her.

Wisely, Constantin let the matter drop. [“Where is the captain?”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0g4ikeulzjjdiof/2_whereiscaptain.mp3?raw=1) he asked instead.

De Sardet looked around again and realized why he couldn’t find the Naut on board the Seahorse. [“He seemed to be preoccupied with some sort of admiral.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kkke6mo1p1w5n4o/3_heseempreoccupied.mp3?raw=1)

Calling it preoccupation was an understatement. Captain Vasco was in animated discussion with another Naut some distance away. The good captain had his familiar tricorne hat crumpled in one hand and gesticulated with the other.

De Sardet hoped that it had nothing to do with them.

"I will relay your gratitude and farewell to Captain Vasco," he told Constantin before sending him on his way with Lady Morange. As was his wont, his cousin took off immediately in the direction of his choosing; de Sardet smiled in commiseration with Lady Morange's exasperated calls for Constantin to wait for his official escorts.

Kurt stopped by to tell him that he was headed to the Coin Guard barrack to check in with Quartermaster Manfred. De Sardet happily gave him leave and was even happier to realize that he felt only ease when Kurt momentarily squeezed his shoulder with fondness.

Almost as soon as Kurt departed, Captain Vasco stalked over. He crossed his arms tightly to stand opposite at conversation distance, his lips thin in displeasure. [ "I've been skullied! My Admiral laid me off."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7aj6cu7sh4b6073/4_beenskullied.mp3?raw=1)

There was little doubt then that the Naut's trouble had to do with the crossing. De Sardet said diplomatically, as befitting a Congregation Legate, ["My cousin was nonetheless delighted with your services. I hope that there was no misunderstanding."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dzhjyrjl1hxjfbq/5_nomisunderstanding.mp3?raw=1)

["None, I'm sure of it. She just ordered me to 'give you any assistance you might need'."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ujuovkmufi6vv0i/6_noneimsure.mp3?raw=1)

De Sardet was taken aback to learn that the Nauts decided to extend the Captain's service to the Congregation even on land. ["This request doesn't seem to please you.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qv5vlqqeobd8fzv/7_thisrequestdoesnt.mp3?raw=1)

["Don't take offense, but it's not pleasant for a captain to abandon his ship.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xker1cvasgakkf8/8_donttakeoffense.mp3?raw=1) [ In any case, here I am at your service, for a while."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/18uf4zt6jipzc6f/9_forawhile.mp3?raw=1)

It was unmistakable in the Naut's tone that he saw this as but a dalliance before his return to the sea.

It was what was expected of a Naut. 

So why did he have a hard time keeping his expressions neutral? Why was there a familiar flutter in his belly?

_Oh no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manasi is a miracle worker. Poor De Sardet.


	18. New Serene: Vasco

Admiral Cabral's orders made no sense to Vasco. 'Keep an eye on him.' _Him_ , De Sardet, Legate of the Congregation in New Serene. 

Not Constantin d'Orsay, the new governor, but the cousin.

Does she know something he doesn’t? Was the reserved, sensible young man somehow a danger to the guild?

He remembered that de Sardet had tried to eavesdrop outside the wardroom. At the time, Vasco believed in his excuse and had even felt sorry for him. The lad’s red-faced contrition had worked on him like a Siren’s song. And in his cabin, de Sardet had reached for the poisons first before looking at the books. Vasco had interpreted it as an innocent mistake, but was it? He was a ship captain, not one of the Admiralty’s spies. But orders were orders, and Vasco wanted that promotion to Fleet Commander sooner rather than later.

With every step away from the Seahorse, he felt more unsettled, like a fish ashore. De Sardet was solicitous to his situation and even offered the use of his residence since Vasco could hardly stay with the Nauts at the harbor due to his new order. Vasco carefully watched the young man from the corner of his eyes. He quickly noted that he wasn’t the only one feeling ill-at-ease. The young Legate had a pinched expression on his increasingly pale face.

"We call it land sickness. New sailors often suffer through it for a couple of days after disembarkment."

The young noble looked relieved at his explanation. "Thank you, Captain. I've not felt like myself ever since we docked. It is good to know that this is temporary."

They walked side by side in silence for a bit after that. Vasco took in the sights, as he usually did not stray far from Naut ports, regardless of where he docked. Stories abound about missing Nauts, especially in the cities on Teer Fradee. 

New Serene was still in the middle of being constructed. Scaffolds dotted the streets while harried workers ran to and fro with tools and supplies, proving themselves to be a constant source of hazards to distracted pedestrians. The new city was nowhere near as large as the old. They quickly found themselves at the center of town in d'Orsay Square, unmistakable due to the large golden statue of Prince d'Orsay. The governor's palace loomed behind. 

De Sardet stopped at the sculpture and looked uncertain until a servant ran up to him, "Your Excellency! I am Basil, your estate manager. Follow me please." The servant led them to the left of the square to a neat two-story mansion. Everything, including Vasco's trunks, has already been delivered. 

"If you will forgive me, I should retire. Please make yourself at home." At the bottom of the staircase, however, De Sardet paused. "I am sorry, Captain, but are you mad at me for some reason? [Do you still resent the fact that I called your ship a boat?"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sh58y075qrvzct6/10_doyoustillresent.mp3?raw=1)

[ Vasco snorted. "No, it has nothing to do with that. Nobility makes me uncomfortable; I’m sorry if I was rude."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sh58y075qrvzct6/10_doyoustillresent.mp3?raw=1)

Surprsingly, Prince d'Orsay’s _nephew_ took no offense and was even a bit self-deprecating. Then he went on, [“I hope that I have managed to change this poor first impression of me."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/km8jdoi7w5q1n11/11_ihopethat.mp3?raw=1)

Vasco smiled back with a flash of teeth. Inside he wondered, is it all an act. What lurked behind that polite facade. But he kept his thoughts to himself and replied, as gracious as his host, [“You have, I was wrong about you. You are different; I should have realized that sooner. I hope you can forgive my manners. It was foolish of me." ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f7hv7a8laeqdxfe/12_iwaswrongaboutu.mp3?raw=1)


	19. New Serene: Siora

The city was at once both more impressive and more horrifying than Siora had imagined. The renaigse dug into the earth and built wherever they wanted without care, like careless children. Yet she could not deny the beauty in some of their creations. 

Siora had promised her mother that she would seek allies for their coming war with the Lions. Therefore she must meet the Mal of the Ludeig Blau to see if they can be trusted. That was easier said than done, however, for the renaigse roads made little sense to her. They stopped and wound without rhythm and often without reason. She gave up trying to ask where the Mal resided after the third time someone sneered at her instead of answering her questions.

Suddenly, Siora felt a tug of recognition in the earth. It was so faint that she nearly missed it. She looked around for one of her own but saw no one of the clan.

She reached out with her magic and found an answering whisper from a well-dressed renaigse some distance away. He was currently walking next to a tall warrior, who had a sword holstered at his hip.

Siora followed them from afar. She gripped tightly onto the hilt of her blade, in case a fight should break out. She saw them go up a long set of stairs leading to a magnificent building at the top. She realized that this must be where the Mal resided. In her excitement, Siora did not pay much attention to the guards posted at the bottom of the steps until lances suddenly blocked her way.

Frustrated by the guards’ reactions, she called out to her kin, [“A to, oi! Sients radidaw cwint da degewd me en?“](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vy4s50322br7equ/13_atool.mp3?raw=1)

The man stopped and turned around. 

“On ol Menawi!” Siora exclaimed in surprise. The mark on his face was unmistakable since the same one was mirrored on her own. But other than that, to her disappointment, the stranger was clearly renaigse.

He was a young man. Large blue eyes looked back at her in confusion. 

She switched to their inelegant tongue. [“Let me pass; I must see the chief of your village!" The guards only snicked in response.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/62mmgn7sonf7smu/14_letmepass.mp3?raw=1)

["Now who would you be to seek an audience with the governor?"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fs7ekdbxkvizv8v/15_whowouldyoube.mp3?raw=1) the stranger asked.

Siora announced her lineage proudly. "I am here as an emissary of my people."

Despite his youth, the renaigse-On ol Menawi was commanding when he spoke to the guards, [“Let her pass! Your majesty, I shall present you to the governor. Come!”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o1ycmvjd7mx07ae/16_Ishallpresentyou.mp3?raw=1)


	20. New Serene: Constantin

The chamberlain announced the arrival of Sir de Sardet just when Constantin was in danger of losing his patience with his advisors. He felt a swell of fondness for his dear cousin, who always managed to show up just when he needed him.

De Sardet was not alone. 

Constantin was surprised to see Captain Vasco by his side instead of returning to the sea. More shockingly, an arresting native woman with branches in her hair arrived with his cousin as well. She had a similar birthmark as de Sardet, except on the opposite side of her face.

[“What is this? Who is this amazing person in your company?”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y8oto5u2vi7xkpg/17_whatisthis.mp3?raw=1)

[She stepped forward and introduced herself in their language without hesitation. "I am Siora, daughter of Bladnid, daughter of Meb. My mother is the Mal, the chief of our clan."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y8oto5u2vi7xkpg/17_whatisthis.mp3?raw=1)

["I am honored to make your acquaintance, Siora!"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y8oto5u2vi7xkpg/17_whatisthis.mp3?raw=1) Constantin immediately recognized the opportunity that fate brought him, one of the natives, a princess no less, in his court! There is so much he wanted to ask her, about her clan, about her culture, about Teer Fradee.

"Princess, you must stay awhile and tell me all about yourself and this land."

She looked conflicted for a brief moment, eyes darting between him and de Sardet, but eventually, she nodded. "Yes, Mal. There is much for us to talk about."

Her interest in his cousin was apparent, and there can only be one reason. Constantin gestured to the mark on her cheek. "Why, you two look like you could be related," he joked; the spirited native woman looked nothing like his cousin save for their strange facial birthmark. 

"It is the mark of the Ol on Menawi. Those whose flesh is bonded to Teer Fradee. I have never seen an Ol on Menawi amongst the renaigse before.” 

Siora’s explanation did not lead to any elucidation. At the sight of a pensive look overtaking his de Sardet’s face, the mark has long been a badge of infamy, Constantin drew him aside. "If you would allow me, Princess, I would like to confer a mission to my cousin."

He walked them over to a more private corner of the great hall. “I will seek more answers from her. But first, I must tell you, cousin, things between the natives are much more tense than we were told. The Bridge Alliance, which the natives refer to as Lions, is in open warfare with them. Theleme, called the Red Suns, is in no better position due to the heavy-handed tactics of their missionaries and inquisitors. We are neutral right now though that may change at any moment.”

"It pains me to send you away so quickly, but [you need to visit the governors of the Bridge and Theleme. To give them my formal regards, that sort of thing, but also to discover what they've managed to learn. They've been here much longer than we have, perhaps they've made some inroads to finding a cure for the Malichor."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2o0n3qua80rvcd2/18_youneedtovisitgovernors.mp3?raw=1)

De Sardet readily agreed. 

Constantin bade him farewell, "take Kurt with you. [Safe travels, dear cousin, and watch out for yourself. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sgikflxvalemitu/19_safetraveldearcousin.mp3?raw=1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think De Sardet looked like a native at all; what an odd design choice to make in a game with a custom player character. I can buy that Ol on Menawi like Siora might sense something familiar about him but that's it.


	21. A Name for a Family: Vasco

The Coin Guard captain stepped into place next to De Sardet without a single word, clearly intent on staying there from this point on. Vasco nodded to him; another arm was welcome on the road. The estate manager promised to gather supplies for their departure as quickly as possible, hopefully within a day.

Vasco tensed once he realized that De Sardet was taking them toward the harbor. Did the legate already suspect something? But Kurt’s sword rested comfortably on his back, so it seemed unlikely that anything was out of the ordinary.

“Captain Vasco, I would like to appeal to the Admiralty about your unjust dismissal on your behalf. Whom should I speak to?” De Sardet requested with bright-eyed earnestness.

Vasco felt discombobulated, like the first time he experienced land sickness. Silently, he pointed to the Port Authority Office and watched the young man march straight to Admiral Cabral’s desk.

[“De Sardet. I'm the emissary of the Congregation on Teer Fradee,”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2uxyvm6w85ktm5n/1_desardetiamthe.mp3?raw=1) the noble introduced himself with his full title and stood a little taller. Vasco held back a sigh. Admiral Cabral might be half a head shorter than the noble, but De Sardet was going to learn that she was as hard as nails and as slippery as conger eels.

[“And _cousin_ to the governor.” — even Vasco was impressed with the speed the old sea snake took the wind out of De Sardet’s sail — “I know exactly who you are. Enchanted! I am Admiral Cabral.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/15xj44k007ai9hz/2_cousintogovernor.mp3?raw=1)

Before De Sardet could get another word in, she turned to Vasco instead.

[“Hardy winds, Vasco,” she greeted him. ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3qub3hbwb45wlwx/3_hardywinds.mp3?raw=1)

[ “Hardy winds, admiral.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3qub3hbwb45wlwx/3_hardywinds.mp3?raw=1) He could not keep the resentment toward his new circumstance out of his voice.

[“You are still angry with me for keeping you ashore, are you not? You will one day thank me for it.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/48ad6bw7w42xba1/4_youarestillangry.mp3?raw=1) The Admiralty had our reason. But this is a _private_ affair of the Nauts.” 

It was clear that she would say nothing more on the matter to De Sardet. “What can I do for you,” she asked, but it was evident that they were all effectively dismissed despite her deferential words.

* * *

“And I thought that Major Sieglinde was a tough nut to crack,” Kurt shuddered once they were outside. “Green Blood, I would appreciate it if you don’t take me along with you when you get chewed out by admirals or commanders.”

De Sardet shook his head as if to shake off a daze. “I am sorry, Captain Vasco. If there is anything else I can do...”

Vasco thought for a moment. He was still mad at the Admiralty, and De Sardet seemed so eager to please that perhaps he could use this opportunity.

“I have a favor to ask. Do you remember the story of Jonas, my cabin boy? [I'm like him, a donation to the Sea. My family also gave me to the Nauts. I don't know anything about my real family, except that they are probably affluent and from the Congregation.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fmhhtr77y8vak92/5_imlikehim.mp3?raw=1)

De Sardet listened with rapt attention, so he continued. [“The mystery of my origins has now become an obsession. I need to know where I come from. If I were patient enough, I'd wait to become a fleet commander, and then I would be told. But since being laid off, such a promotion seems somewhat improbable.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/chld3b0ra1wsvtc/6_originshasbecomeobsession.mp3?raw=1)

“My record must be in the Harbor Office here, and it must contain my family name. But if I go there, I'd be spotted right away. Could you go there and bring the file to me? [Also, I don't want any Nauts to be hurt in the process. Despite my desire to know my origins, the Nauts are still my family.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2avg4z1gk6bjidj/7_dontwantnauthurt.mp3?raw=1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Admiral Cabral. LOL De Sardet's kindness was going to undo all her schemes. I really did talk to her first in my game. I wanted to know why Vasco was dismissed. Alas, they didn't really go into details in the actual game.


	22. A Name for a Family: Kurt

Kurt watched Green Blood readily agree to Captain Vasco’s request with a promise to be discreet. He narrowed his eyes. It was almost as if — he intentionally halted that line of thought.

The captain took them close to the Harbor Office, where the three of them walked around the perimeter. The building was well guarded by Nauts. Getting through the main entrance without violence seemed impossible. “You could dress as a Naut and go through the back door,” Vasco suggested as he looked De Sardet up and down. Just as quickly, they all realized the foolhardiness of such a plan, chiefly the lack of Naut tattoos on De Sardet’s face.

“Perhaps a sleeping portion. To knock the guards out.” De Sardet suggested, and Kurt wondered when and from whom the boy had picked up that trick.

“Yes, that could work. [I’ve made inquiries. The Harbor Office has an "arrangement" with Dieter, from the brothel. Girls come every night, with wine.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oao4hdlikc2qhnt/8_harbourofficearrangemnt.mp3?raw=1) If we spike their wine, then they will be none the wiser during your search. [And I can assure you that they do not sniff the wine before drinking it.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8wm2hgoahb9tsv3/9_donotsniffthewine.mp3?raw=1)

“Then that is what we will do.”

Kurt choked on his breath when De Sardet asked, “but how do we find Dieter? Where is the brothel?”

The bloody Naut. He gave Vasco a furious look from behind Green Blood’s back.


	23. A Name for a Family: De Sardet

Once Kurt revealed that the brothel was conveniently located in the basement of the tavern attached to the Coin Guard barrack, they wasted no time setting off to find Dieter.

He paid their entrance fee to the guard at the door. De Sardet’s cheek burned at the lascivious tone wishing him to ‘have fun.’ But that was nothing compared with the way Dieter sized him up when he walked in through the door.

"You looking to have a good time?" The coin guard slash pimp spread his legs wider and looked at him expectedly. No doubt, his fine travel clothes made it evident to the man that his new visitors have a heavy purse. 

De Sardet found himself at a rare loss for words. He couldn’t throw his title about here. 

In the silence, he became conscious of the business being conducted around him. Sounds, from breathy moans to guttural groans, bombarded him. The poorly insulated walls could not even block out the slaps of flesh against flesh. Despite his lack of experience on the matter, De Sardet’s febrile imagination easily provided unwanted visuals. He felt the tips of his ears burn, hyper-aware that Kurt stood on one side of him and Captain Vasco on the other. He was in a hell entirely of his own making.

De Sardet was grateful when Vasco stepped in front of him and said, [“Listen, Dieter. We just wanted to add a secret ingredient to your wine tonight.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yi1mbo8h05rnequ/11_listendieter.mp3?raw=1)

At first, Dieter had been reluctant to go along with their plan for fear of losing his customers. But Captain Vasco eventually convinced the man that a little harmless prank was worth the opportunity to expand his arrangement, with Vasco’s help, to the Nauts stationed in San Matheus.

[“Tonight, your friends will receive their delivery _seasoned_ ,”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nctcds27w8yp7zv/12_tonightyourfriendwillreceive.mp3?raw=1) Dieter assured them gleefully.

* * *

They waited a few hours for Dieter’s prostitutes to arrive with the wine. Then waited an hour after that for the sleeping potion to take effect.

It was easy enough for him to pick the back door lock of the Harbor Office. De Sardet carefully stepped around the bodies of the sleeping Nauts to reach the harbor master’s office on the second floor.

He grabbed a handful of files and other items so that it will seem like common thievery when everyone wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor De Sardet. It's kind of hilarious to me how ready Vasco was to drug his colleagues.


	24. A Name for a Family: Vasco

Vasco watched the legate quickly scale over a wall to access the back door. The young man was light on his feet, even dressed in a set of stolen sailor uniform that was perhaps a hair too tight on his round rear. 

De Sardet had insisted that he sneak into the building by himself, to minimize any sort of the mishaps should he be discovered, and ran off before Kurt could present any kind of protest. As a result, Vasco spent the last twenty minutes in awkward silence with a scowling Coin Guard, who was the least inconspicuous sneak he had ever known. Even a half-blind person could see that something secretive was taking place due to Kurt's intense, unblinking stare of the Harbor Office entrance. 

Vasco sighed as he leaned casually against the wall. At least he made an effort to appear as if he belonged there even as he strained his ears to carefully listen for alarms and shouts.

The Harbor Office remained dark and quiet.

They both rose to action when De Sardet ran to their rendezvous point with excited eyes and an overcoat stuffed full of loots. "I was able to recover your file, Vasco." Then he added with a cheeky grin, ["And nobody saw me."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s101hzwwthn3ld4/13_nobodysawmewonderful.mp3?raw=1)

[ "Wonderful. You did everything perfectly!"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s101hzwwthn3ld4/13_nobodysawmewonderful.mp3?raw=1) Vasco smiled back, pleased with the result of trusting De Sardet. He noted with amusement when a familiar flush rose to accompany the smile on De Sardet's face. 

But the heaviness of the file in his hands, as much as the Coin Guard's sudden frown in his direction, reminded him of the matter at hand.

["Let's see what this file can tell us." He quickly scanned it for the relevant information. "So, I was right. My real name is Leandre, son of the d'Arcy family from Serene. Nobles, I suppose?"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o4l8cfrxv5szftt/14_letsseewhatthisfile.mp3?raw=1)

It was not a surprise, but the confirmation of everything he had suspected all these years was still a shock as if a strong wave suddenly threw him overboard. He barely caught De Sardet's reply of the affirmative. ["Yes. I must admit I had no idea they've given a son to the Nauts."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/haqqlaqbmqkgqsi/15_yesimustadmit.mp3?raw=1)

A familiar wave of bitterness overcame Vasco. He recalled De Sardet’s immediate acceptance, even expectation, of being served by strangers as soon as he walked into his new residence. The noble's right to command came from his position, which derived solely from his blood. He thought about the bowl of fresh fruit in the drawing-room that was always full and finding beddings neat and clean every night. [“To think that I spent my childhood polishing ship bridges when I could have been wearing silk,"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7qs8aqi1xuubozl/16_tothinkispent.mp3?raw=1) Vasco muttered, more or less to himself. He focused on that, instead of the even more unbearable question of why. Why did his parents give him to the Nauts? For what gain?

He barely heard anything else until De Sardet said, ["I remember coming across a d'Arcy at my uncle's Court. Your brother, no doubt."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0w9eicnyab29j6g/17_irememberdarcy.mp3?raw=1)

"My brother? What was he like?"

[ "It was a long time ago; we were children. I couldn't tell you what he looks like today."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0w9eicnyab29j6g/17_irememberdarcy.mp3?raw=1)

This was a factor that Vasco had not considered before. ["A brother. I wonder if we are alike despite our completely different lives." ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xqknah34ov6i1xk/18_abrother.mp3?raw=1)

But it did feel as if De Sardet suddenly tossed him a lifeline. He laid a hand on the noble’s shoulder. “Thank you for telling me about him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Leandre means 'lion-man'. I think this is actually a very fitting name for Vasco. If I ever finish this story, I totally have an idea for an AU with Leandre d'Arcy :D


	25. The Governors: De Sardet

Kurt pulled his hat over his eyes as soon as he sat down and let the sway of the caravan lure him into a doze. Ever since he learned of his family name, Captain Vasco had been in a pensive mood. De Sardet decided to give him space. He couldn't imagine the shock of discovering a new identity like that overnight.

De Sardet was left to his own thoughts, which he supposed he needed to prepare for his meeting with Mother Cardinal Cornelia, Governor of San Matheus. 

He had no idea that Theleme had slid so far toward religious extremism until he talked to the two heretical historians back in Serene. To think that they would have been burned at the stake for simply writing about their discoveries. He had deliberately lied to the Theleme ambassador then to save their lives. De Sardet hoped that decision will not lead to any unpleasantness on this visit.

* * *

It was already dark when the caravan arrived at San Matheus.

The smell of smoke was the first indication that something was wrong. De Sardet feared that the city was in danger of being engulfed in a conflagration when he saw part of the night sky illuminated in hues of orange.

As they drew closer to the city center, he realized that the smoke was from an enormous burning pyre. In the middle of the roaring flames was the burnt husk of an enormous creature, similar to the one De Sardet had shot back in Serene. Whereas that creature had been defiant in the end, the chained corpse looked defeated, conquered.

De Sardet tried to breathe through his mouth instead of his nose to avoid the acrid smell of burnt flesh. Behind him, he heard twin swears from Kurt and Vasco.

As his eyes swept across the rest of the square, De Sardet saw a man, in the dark garb of a Theleme inquisitor, bowed over the corpse of a Teer Fradee native. Theleme guards stood nonchalantly next to them. The young noble’s blood boiled at the realization that this man was going to get away with cold-blooded murder in public. 

He stomped over to the grisly scene and nearly had to take a step back. Madness lurked in the inquisitor’s dark eyes as he demanded, [“You! You wear the mark of the impure pagan cult of the natives! I am Inquisitor Aloysius, and by the authority of my title I order you to explain yourself!”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3dunc77u2gizenu/youwearthemark.mp3?raw=1)

[ De Sardet crossed his arms. “The mark on my face is by no means impure. You are walking on thin ice, and are close to committing a grave diplomatic error.” ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3dunc77u2gizenu/youwearthemark.mp3?raw=1)

[ “Diplomacy?! If the truth of the Enlightened is obscured then our relations are tainted and of no value! Answer my questions or receive the punishment reserved for heretics! Do you believe that the God of Light is the one and only God?”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3dunc77u2gizenu/youwearthemark.mp3?raw=1)

De Sardet clenched his fist as he became aware of more guards and ministers rushing into the square. He took a deep breath and tried again. [“Diplomacy may seem to you of little import, but I doubt that your governor will be of a similar opinion”. He emphasized especially, “aggression towards an emissary of another nation is an error that could lead to war.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qoggdfa3pbr6rfo/diplomacymayseemtoyou.mp3?raw=1)

[ But Inquisitor Aloysius could not be dissuaded, “Your attempts to avoid answering speak for themselves. Answer my question!”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qoggdfa3pbr6rfo/diplomacymayseemtoyou.mp3?raw=1)

From the corner of his eyes, De Sardet saw a familiar shift in Kurt’s stance. He hoped that Captain Vasco have also picked up on the Coin Guard’s signal.

De Sardet looked straight into the inquisitor’s flinty gaze and said, [“No. I am not a believer. What are you going to do now? Burn me at the stake?”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g03mrb6zx3nqj6d/imnotabeliever.mp3?raw=1)


	26. The Governors: Vasco

The crazed inquisitor launched himself at De Sardet with a yell. Vasco wanted to put a bullet right between the man’s beady eyes just then. 

But De Sardet simply dodged away from the man’s charge without striking back. Vasco noted that he used only defensive spells. Even Kurt took care to only hit the guards with the flat of his blades.

Vasco holstered his pistol. Diplomacy, right.

He kicked one guard from behind and slammed his elbow into the nose of another, who was trying to sneak up on De Sardet. But the fight quickly stopped when a harried-looking acolyte risked his skinny neck to whisper into Inquisitor Aloysius’ ear. 

“Enough! [This time brute force has prevailed, but the Light always triumphs in the end.” The inquisitor spat at them before walking away. “I will not forget our encounter. And I am certain that we shall meet again.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/314lz9k4wtr80oc/thistimebruteforcehas.mp3?raw=1)

“What a piece of filth,” Kurt snarled as he sheathed his sword.

De Sardet however looked dismayed. “I should not have said that,“ he sighed. “We must go see Mother Cardinal now before rumors start to spread. Thank you Kurt, Vasco, for having my back.”

Vasco fell into step next to the young Legate. “The bastard deserved a beating. There is no love lost between the Nauts and the Inquisitors. We are all pagan whoresons to them.”

* * *

But the night’s surprise was not over.

[“Young man? Pardon me, are you not part of the new governor’s entourage?,” an elderly Theleme missionary called out to De Sardet before they even reached the stairs inside the palace.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pkmgwuejxpnz8hq/youngmanpardonme.mp3?raw=1)

[ His unctuous tone and gravely voice instantly made Vasco suspicious especially when he said, ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pkmgwuejxpnz8hq/youngmanpardonme.mp3?raw=1)[“Did you know that I had the honor of meeting you at your uncle’s court when you were a child?”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/olx0hoz9dpzl5f6/meetingyouatyourculescourt.mp3?raw=1)

“You were always quite a remarkable young boy. How divinely fortunate this is! [I’m on my way to New Serene as an ambassador to the new governor. Do you think there would be room for me to accompany you? The roads are not truly safe.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0aazfpb2z7713du/imonmywaytonewserene.mp3?raw=1)

[ De Sardet deferred his answer by telling him, “I must first meet the Mother Cardinal to present my respects on behalf of my cousin.”  ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0aazfpb2z7713du/imonmywaytonewserene.mp3?raw=1)

[ But this did not discourage the insistent minister. “I will accompany you. Then we can take the road together! I am so happy our paths have crossed once again.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0aazfpb2z7713du/imonmywaytonewserene.mp3?raw=1)

Vasco would drown himself in the morning tide if Father Petrus came upon them solely by chance.

* * *

Mother Cardinal Cornelia’s full plate armor belied her matronly air. The Theleme governor was preparing for war with infidels, no matter how much she talked about purity and enlightenment.

Vasco caught her staring at De Sardet's odd birthmark. Unlike Inquisitor Aloysius however, the Mother Cardinal kept her thoughts to herself. She even apologized for their encounter the inquisitor—[“Aloysius’ faith is sometimes too absolute. I hope that you have it in you to look beyond it and forgive his zeal.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oenf7krgtvx39ly/aloysiusfaithissometimes.mp3?raw=1)

There was, however, not a single mention of chastisement, Vasco noted.

De Sardet nodded politely and turned to the subject of the Malichor. To which the Mother Cardinal said, [“A terrible matter that worries us all and reveals our imperfections and sinful nature. For He would never have allowed such an evil to spread without a deeper reason, a fault. Our theologians are certain that the Malichor is the work of a curse. And we have discovered that this island is home to a cult that venerates willfully a horrifying demon.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h1otz854q0fr9fy/terriblematterthatworriesus.mp3?raw=1)

She looked at them expectedly, as if she thought they would suddenly prostrate themselves in front of her divine wisdom like the other believers in the great hall.

[“What a fortuitous coincidence. A practical excuse for sending the inquisition out to set the island ablaze!”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s25m5svficdc9d0/whatafortuitouscoincidence.mp3?raw=1) Vasco snapped into De Sardet’s ear when the Mother Cardinal’s attention was diverted elsewhere by a minister.

De Sardet gave no outward reaction; he neither agreed nor disagreed with Vasco’s observation. He frowned at the transformation of the righteous young man from a moment ago into the expressionless legate that now stood at his side.

Eventually, the Mother Cardinal got to her point. “We started to investigate a village not far from here where strange happenings have been reported. [Alas, the population is very secretive and we have great difficulty gleaning any useful information.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v68sq6a36bog26u/thepopulationisverysecretive.mp3?raw=1)

[ “But if the Congregation would help us in this matter. In other words, if the Malichor troubles your cousin as much as myself. Report to his majesty that the destruction of this pagan cult is the only way to eradicate the plague! And his help in obtaining any information from the natives would be extremely welcomed.” ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v68sq6a36bog26u/thepopulationisverysecretive.mp3?raw=1)

[ De Sardet bowed deeply. “Be certain that your message will be transmitted, Mother Cardinal. I look forward to our next encounter.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v68sq6a36bog26u/thepopulationisverysecretive.mp3?raw=1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was suspicious about Father Petrus from the beginning. Can't say I ever warmed to him.


	27. The Governors: De Sardet

“My child, did you give more thoughts about my offer to travel together?” Father Petrus asked him as soon as they left the Mother Cardinal’s presence.

De Sardet was glad that he has an excuse readily on hand. “I am sorry Father Petrus, but I will not be returning to New Serene immediately. I need to journey to Hikmet to relay my greetings to the governor of the Bridge Alliance. I fear that the visit might be awkward for you due to the state of war between your two nations.” 

“That is very considerate of you my son,” the missionary said jovially, though De Sardet noted carefully that the smile did not reach his eyes. “I will wait for you in New Serene to welcome you after your visit.”

* * *

De Sardet finally allowed himself to relax after they lost sight of the entire main square. He especially avoided looking at the burnt-out husk of the beast, which has now drawn a large crowd into the square despite the lateness of the hours.

After so many months at sea, he felt out of practice with the careful orchestration of looks and words of court politics. Tonight, he had acted on his own behalf rather than as a representative of a nation. It was fortunate that the Mother Cardinal did not see a way this time to leverage his mistake for her gain.

They arrived quickly to the residence assign to the Congregation Legate. Servants took their worn overcoats and weapons to clean. The cook was even woken up to prepare a quick meal. De Sardet opted to forgo food for sleep. Once he saw to the preparation of their next trip, he went upstairs.

As he disrobed, his thoughts turned to his two companions. Kurt, having served in Court for so long, knew better than to present himself as anything other than a dutiful neutral Coin Guard. But De Sardet could tell that Captain Vasco — noble-born but Naut raised— was frustrated by the subtly of court politics, where the most important things were often what was left unsaid. The hierarchy of command had been clear on the Ship. Conflicts were often resolved with fists one day then made up over drinks the next. He had no doubt that there are politics in the Admiralty, but the Nauts seemed like a straight forward people.

De Sardet was suddenly very sorry again for failing to restore Vasco’s good grace in the eyes of Admiral Cabral, even though this meant that he gets to enjoy his presence for a bit longer.

Between one thought and the next, he was asleep.

* * *

Flames licked at his limbs, scorching, only it wasn’t flesh that burnt but bark. But the pain felt as if it Was his nerves that were set alight. 

De Sardet jerked awake with a scream in his throat. He looked down at his hands but saw only whole, unblemished skin. 

Still shaken, He rubbed the back of his neck. De Sardet vowed to leave San Matheus as soon as possible. 

Both captains had broken their fast while he was still asleep, De Sardet was told by a maid. He flushed once he learned that it was much later than he thought; he didn’t want Captain Vasco to think of him as a spoiled noble.

* * *

Hikmet was located on the eastern side of Teer Fradee, intentionally founded on the opposite side of the island from San Matheus. Despite their driver’s nervousness, their journey was a long but uneventful one. That is until they ran into a pack of aggressive bear-like creatures with large tusks protruding upward from their upper jaw.

Kurt was the first one out of the caravan. He struck out at one of the beasts with his greatsword. His blade bit deep into the coarse fur. The creature swiped at him with a roar. Captain Vasco coated his rapier with poison and stabbed at the wave of beasts ramming the side of the wagon. Whatever he used was potent; the poisoned beasts immediately slowed and he was able to finish several off with well-placed headshots.

De Sardet stayed close to the terrified driver and threw a shadow missile whenever a beast drew too close. Against his expectation, the beasts kept on their assault instead of running away in disarray. They were forced to kill all of the creatures in the end. 

De Sardet frowned. “These creatures did not act like mere beasts.”

“Yes,” Vasco nodded in agreement. “They seemed as if they were in a sort of frenzy."

“Damned things just kept coming,” Kurt complained as he cleaned his sword free of blood. 

De Sardet knelt by one of the corpses. He parted the giant gash on its chest to look inside and let out an audible gasp.

Captain Vasco and Kurt rushed over next to him.

“What the hell is that?’ Kurt exclaimed as they stared at the strange mutated mess that was the beast’s innards. The organs looked...wrong. Instead of healthy tissues, they were covered with black and gray-green splotches, as if they had started decomposing while inside a living creature.

“Perhaps they’re sick?” De Sardet stood up and wiped his hands carefully. He wondered what sort of disease would turn an entire herd into berserkers.

* * *

The driver was nearly in tears as he thanked them for saving his life. 

They had to leave the bodies where they fell. De Sardet continued to worry about the possibility of some other animal being sickened should they feed on the diseased corpses. He vowed to bring the matter up in his audience with the governor. Surely, a sage in Hikmet would be able to examine the beasts further.

The main square of Hikmet was clean and bustling with commerce, in stark contrast with San Matheus. Despite his desire to browse all the fascinating looking bookstalls, De Sardet headed straight to the governor’s palace.

Governor Burhan was a bearded middle-aged man who reminded De Sardet of his potion instructor. He greeted them warmly, [“allow me to wish you and your cousin, a warm welcome to the island. In the hopes that this visit will help prolong the profitable relations between our two nations.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vadcsegml02jdsr/allowmetowishyouandyour.mp3?raw=1)

Regarding the cure for the Malichor, the governor told him about an expedition of scholars who set out to study the flora of Teer Fradee. [“Alas, we’ve had no news from them for quite some time now. We are hoping that nothing has happened. We would have sent a patrol to investigate but we cruelly lack the means to do so.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/evug194b7n78enp/wevehadnonewsfromthem.mp3?raw=1)

[ The governor clenched his fists and angrily said, “the natives have proven aggressive, even hostile to our studies, and have attacked us regularly. We are obligated to maintain all of our able-bodied men here, in order to protect the city. But we would be happy to share with you the results of our research if —“](https://www.dropbox.com/s/evug194b7n78enp/wevehadnonewsfromthem.mp3?raw=1)

A bloodied Coin Guard, dressed in Bridge Alliance color, suddenly stumbled into the throne room.

“Your Excellency! One of our frontier posts has suffered a brutal attack! The natives attacked us by surprise. Our men were massacred. [Our frontier post is lost."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g38dxrvmgl5umps/ourfrontierpostislost.mp3?raw=1)

[ "One more act of barbary!"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g38dxrvmgl5umps/ourfrontierpostislost.mp3?raw=1) Governor Burhan cried out. 

He turned back to De Sardet. “You said that your caravan was attacked by strange beasts outside the city? I have no doubt that it was also caused by the natives, who had somehow gained control of beasts through their wild magic."

"As you can see, we have our hands full here with the barbarians. We would be most pleased to share our discoveries with our allies, if your cousin would send us a party to help us find our lost expedition."

De Sardet kept his expression neutral as he agreed to pass on the message to Constantin. Siora had seemed different but she was no savage. It was alarming to hear from Governor Burhan's mouth that the conflict between the Alliance and the natives have gone to such extreme violence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedbacks are welcome :D


	28. Missing in Action: De Sardet

“Your Excellency, welcome!” Servants immediately greeted the legate when he entered the residence appointed to him by the Alliance. They were attentive and efficient. 

Still, de Sardet was sure that the staff assigned to him in Hikmet and San Matheus had duties in addition to service.

They had a day to spend in Hikmet while the servants readied their provisions for the return trip to New Serene. He had much to discuss with Constantin. But in the meantime, De Sardet was excited to use the little bit of downtime to explore Hikmet; he recalled with fondness his short visits to the ivory cities of the Alliance in his childhood, before their war with Theleme and before the Malichor laid waste to everything.

Kurt declined his invitation to go exploring, but Captain Vasco readily agreed since he wanted to check out the stores anyway.

The potion shop closest to the mansion was small but well-stocked. The proprietor instantly fell over herself in welcome at the sight of an aristocratic patron. 

De Sardet preferred brewing his own portions. However, Captain Vasco was taking his time inspecting a set of bottles, so for lack of anything else to do and for the sake of his amusement, De Sardet examined him instead.

The Naut captain had a handsome profile; straight nose ended with a strong jaw; some might say an aristocratic profile, but de Sardet would be hard-pressed to name anyone at Court who fascinated him as much as the Naut. The tattoos on his face made him look exotic and fierce.

“Can I do something for you, de Sardet, or is there something on my face?” the captain asked amusingly.

Embarrassed to have gotten caught staring, de Sardet blurted out the first question that came to mind, [“Do you wish you were never given to the Nauts?”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3dvtwbozynx9kny/doyouwishyouwerenever.mp3?raw=1)

[ He mentally kicked himself for asking such a tactless question. ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3dvtwbozynx9kny/doyouwishyouwerenever.mp3?raw=1)

[ “How could I not be regretful? I never got to experience a mother’s love or a lavish youth.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3dvtwbozynx9kny/doyouwishyouwerenever.mp3?raw=1)

De Sardet was more than a little sorry for bringing up such a touchy subject. ["I’m genuinely sorry you did not get to live the life you were supposed to live.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z7xz5zc24crclga/imgenuinelysorryyoudidnot.mp3?raw=1)

[ “Agh,” the captain snorted, but any trace of amusement was long gone from his face. “It’s not your fault, de Sardet. I presume that it was destiny. You were supposed to be a prince, and I was supposed to be a sailor.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z7xz5zc24crclga/imgenuinelysorryyoudidnot.mp3?raw=1)

Destiny. Birthright.

De Sardet wondered if that had been what Kurt meant when he said that de Sardet was not his type-- not his gender but his station.

He was the fool. Only de Sardet couldn’t help being Prince d’Orsay’s nephew and Constantin’s cousin anymore than he could help to whom he was attracted to. To fight off his own wave of melancholy, he asked, “don’t you have any happy memories?”

Vasco blinked, [“I do. Of course, I do.” He continued breathlessly, “for example, I remember the first time I climbed up the shrouds. The incredible view, the dizziness, and the sensation of complete… freedom! It was an unforgettable moment.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/stxeiwsr1cwe3im/idofcourseido.mp3?raw=1)

The Naut's golden eyes glazed over as he recounted his memories in fond remembrance. De Sardet recalled the shroud from his voyage and the fearless ways the Nauts climbed up and down the riggings. It had looked terrifying; it had also looked exciting... freeing.

Constantin wanted them to try climbing it, but de Sardet begged him not to out of fear that his cousin might hurt himself.

Vasco was right. Destiny bounded their lives.

Some people were meant for freedom and others for duty.

Outwardly he said, [“I can only imagine how you felt, but it sounds amazing.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6qcmmzk0pk2e2ie/icanonlyimaginehow.mp3?raw=1)

[ Vasco smiled at him, a genuine smile and not one of feigned politeness. “It was. I wouldn’t trade that memory for all the gold in the world.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6qcmmzk0pk2e2ie/icanonlyimaginehow.mp3?raw=1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL Poor de Sardet, it's so hard to know the right thing to say.


	29. Missing in Action: Kurt

“Green Blood! There’s something I would like to talk to you about.” Kurt pulled de Sardet aside right before they departed from Hikmet.

“I recruited a young man for the Guard a few months ago. Talented. Very talented. And honorable. I’ve been tracking his progress. And I learned that he’d been sent to the barracks in New Serene. I would like you to meet him so that you can give me your opinion.”

As Kurt expected, Green Blood agreed and promised to meet Reiner as soon as they got back. Perhaps he will make a good personal guard for Constantin, the young legate had wondered aloud, which had also been Kurt’s long term plan now that he was assigned to Green Blood for the foreseeable future.

In some ways, Reiner reminded him of Green Blood. He was sure that Constantin would benefit from having someone steady and honorable at his side. And in Kurt’s opinion, though it was not his place to say, it would be best if that person was someone other than de Sardet.

He had known Constantin and Green Blood since they were children; Kurt wasn’t sure why Prince d’Orsay had thought a raw Guard recruit, barely on the cusp of adulthood himself, would make a good instructor for princelings. 

The boys were inseparable; they took everything Kurt taught them to heart and used it to defend themselves and each other for neither of them had anyone else. As Constantin’s relationship with his parents worsened overtime, his desperate need for his cousin's attention grew. 

Some of the things Constantin had done, if he had been a young guard recruit, he would have been punished for. Yet the most de Sardet had ever said was a heavy sigh. Kurt didn’t like how he enabled the prince’s antics. 

It was time that the cousins learned to step away from each other’s shadows.

* * *

True to his words, Green Blood followed Kurt to the Coin Guard barrack when they stepped into New Serene. The Naut captain had shrugged and came along as well.

But what Kurt had thought would be a simple meeting was stopped when the two young blue-silver, signifying Congregation-assigned coin guards, recruits he asked randomly haven’t even heard of Reiner.

Quartermaster Manfred was the one who delivered the news. [“Reiner? I’m sorry, Kurt. I thought you had been informed. He is dead. He was found, drowned in the port harbor, day before yesterday. I was told he had too much to drink and fell in. I’m extremely sorry, Kurt. The young men drink more than they can handle when they’re on leave."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yqp7q2m5a8ji2wi/imsorrykurt.mp3?raw=1)

[ Kurt was shocked. "That’s bollocks! That lad isn’t the sort to sully himself with drink. I don’t believe it!"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yqp7q2m5a8ji2wi/imsorrykurt.mp3?raw=1)

Manfred suggested that they go and speak to the doctor down in the morgue. Kurt stomped all the way down the steps. The sniveling rat of a doctor insisted that Reiner drowned after drinking too much. 

Except it made little sense to Kurt. He knew that Reiner rarely drank, plus, the lad was a good swimmer-- won a championship in his village even. So he told the doctor as much, “his death makes no sense. He didn’t drink, and he knew how to swim.”

There was only one thing to do. “Might we look at the body?”

“I...I regret, captain, I cannot allow that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Constantin and de Sardet's relationship is really... complicated. I think de Sardet is better off with Vasco.


	30. Missing in Action: De Sardet

Kurt was taking the news of the death of his protege hard. The circumstances were suspicious, and this doctor was determined to impede their investigation. De Sardet felt that it was time he stepped in.

[“I have as of yet to present myself. I’m Sir De Sardet, legate of the Congregation of Merchants on Teer Fradee. And as the title infers, I have the power to inspect these barracks and all that it contains. Therefore, I must insist.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lymj4phacsegqva/iamsirdesardet.mp3?raw=1)

[ The change in the doctor’s demeanor was instantaneous. “I see. A thousand pardons, Excellency, I should have recognized you and shown more respect. It’s the body in the middle. Examine him if —“](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lymj4phacsegqva/iamsirdesardet.mp3?raw=1)

Both Kurt and Vasco had gone inside the morgue without listening to the rest of the doctor’s words.

* * *

They stared sadly down at Reiner’s corpse on the examination table. 

“This lad didn’t drown!” Vasco noted as he gestured to the still present bruises on the corpse’s face and body. “He was beaten to death.” Then he walked over and grabbed the corpse’s right hand and showed them the bruised knuckles. “He had been in a fight.”

“It was all a coverup. The boy I knew would never have drunk himself senseless, to the point he’d fall into the bay, I’m telling you. Something bad must have happened.”

“I believe you, Kurt,” he told his friend, but de Sardet knew that without proof, it would be their words against the doctor’s, and none of them had any medical training. An idea occurred to him, “the doctor must have his notes here somewhere.” 

The locked drawer on the desk looked the most promising and was quickly picked. He blushed when Vasco noted with an impressed tone the speed with which he picked the locks. Inside, in a messy but still readable scrawl, was the doctor’s actual conclusion.

_The subject is a young man under the age of 20. He has several hematomas on the entirety of the body surface, some more recent than others. Forearm bones are broken, lesions on the hands—several broken ribs. Skull is sunken, likely to be the cause of death._

* * *

Kurt shot out the door and shoved the doctor up against the wall. He shouted, "Reiner didn't drown! You wrote it yourself. He was beaten to death!"

The doctor paled, ["I am truly sorry, I swear I have never ever falsified a report before. But I was given no choice in the matter. Two men, lieutenants I believe, brought a body to me telling me the boy had drowned in an accident. I saw immediately that it was a lie, but I did not push the matter. I began my examination planning to submit my reports to the quartermaster as per usual. But the men returned. I was told to forget what I discovered and say that he had indeed drowned, or *else*."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d0qsi0hab84ao8f/iamtrulysorry.mp3?raw=1)

["Who were they?" Kurt asked. ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d0qsi0hab84ao8f/iamtrulysorry.mp3?raw=1)

["I have no idea. I had never seen them before at the barracks. I guessed their rank by their uniform."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d0qsi0hab84ao8f/iamtrulysorry.mp3?raw=1)

["What colors were they sporting?"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d0qsi0hab84ao8f/iamtrulysorry.mp3?raw=1)

["None. They must have removed the emblems of their regiment. Listen, it’s obvious that this boy was beaten repetitively, and that was the cause of death. I have no intention of suffering the same fate."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d0qsi0hab84ao8f/iamtrulysorry.mp3?raw=1)

Kurt growled in frustration, but De Sardet could see that the doctor was indeed a hapless accomplice in all this, so he told the Coin Guard to let the man go.

* * *

Quartermaster Manfred was alarmed not only about the doctor's falsification but also by the fact that Reiner's name had been crossed out of his register. Even more concerning was the fact that the quartermaster had no idea where Reiner had been reassigned to. "This isn’t the first lad who’s been reassigned all of a sudden… at the drop of a hat. Each time I start complaining about it, I’m told they’ve changed regiments. And it’s not my concern." 


	31. Missing in Action: Kurt

The Guard’s first motto was to keep their business to themselves. It was how the Coin Guards were able to service three different, and occasionally conflicting, masters: the Congregation of Merchants, Theleme, and the Bridget Alliance. Kurt would have dropped the matter and investigated quietly on his own had it been any else accompanied him other than Green Blood. But he trusted the lad and his discretion; he wasn't the only one. Prince d'Orsay had an eye for talent, and he had never hesitated to entrust any tasks to de Sardet. 

Kurt didn't want a Naut to tag along. While the two guilds do not directly compete with one another since one is based on land and the other on the sea, the Guard's High Command had never felt comfortable with their reliance on the secretive Nauts for transport to Teer Fradee. 

But Captain Vasco had proved himself to be a perspicacious man and attached to Green Blood these days. So Kurt took his presence as a necessary inclusion.

"Something truly bizarre is going on here. I need to get to the bottom of this mystery, Green Blood. I don’t like being taken for a fool." 

Manfred had suggested that they talk to the lieutenants of the 6th and 11th company as he seemed to recall Reiner being assigned to one of them sometime before. 

When Kurt asked about Reiner, the lieutenant of the 11th company buttoned up tighter than a Theleme nun at a whorehouse. At the end of his patience, he growled at the man, "let’s be perfectly straight. We know that Reiner belonged to your company. And as the acting Lieutenant instructor, you certainly had him under your command. So just stop with the lies! We’ve lost enough time here."

Fortunately, Green Blood stepped in and appealed to the man's decency. "If you have so much as an ounce of respect for the boy, speak to us! Don’t you believe he deserves justice?"

Eventually, they got the entire story from the lieutenant, though Kurt could hardly believe his ears. A phantom regiment! 

The lieutenant warned them of the conclusion of his inquiry of this group. "I had to put my investigation to rest. Things were getting dangerous. I began to sense I was being watched. This regiment protects its secrets at all costs with few scruples."

Talking with the lieutenant of the 6th company, similarly, only bought up more questions than answers. None of the men in the barrack seemed to know where this phantom regiment trained its men. That fact in itself was more than a little alarming to Kurt.

As usual, in matters not involving Constantin, Green Blood immediately saw the crux of the issue. [“You do realize that your own commander is certainly involved in this on some level. Outright clandestine operations could not have taken place without his approval.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o0c3cgfixykghxy/youdorealizethat.mp3?raw=1)

[ “That he is aware of the existence of the regiment, there’s no doubt. That he approves of what they’re doing...It wouldn’t be the first head that didn’t know what his hands were up to.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o0c3cgfixykghxy/youdorealizethat.mp3?raw=1)

Poor Reiner, if Kurt had known that this would happen, he would have never recruited him. 

He vowed, [“I’m going to find the location of this camp. I have a few friends that can certainly help us. And when I know where to smoke out these bastards, I’ll go and have a few fiery words.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iqh8upkxcw8z4w3/imgoingtofindthelocation.mp3?raw=1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and feedbacks are appreciated.


	32. Family Reunion Aborted: De Sardet

Kurt insisted on going ahead to talk to his contacts about the phantom regiment even though he must be equally as tired as de Sardet felt. As it was too late to call upon Father Petrus and present him to Constantin, the legate decided to head to his residence. 

De Sardet was stopped by an awkward cough from Vasco. The Naut was fidgeting uncharacteristically. “De Sardet. I’d like to know about my family. I need to know what became of them. Could you accompany me to see Lady Morange? I’m afraid that without you, she may refuse to give me any information.”

“Of course, I'd be happy to help.”

Lady Morange was gracious enough to receive them despite the lateness of the hours. Furthermore, she was happy to share her information on the d’Arcys.

[“Bastien d’Arcy, the son of the family, has been in New Serene for some time. Last I heard about it, he was doing business. But that doesn’t help in knowing where he is. The d’Arcys’ first attempt at establishing themselves on this island wasn’t very fruitful. But I seem to recall that, since then, the son has found a competent associate who has been working here for a long time. Ask for a Madam Clerc near the warehouses on the port. That’s where she normally is.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/02d0kolylw1zxet/bastiendarcytheson.mp3?raw=1)

[She added curiously at the end, “I hope the d’Arcys are not in trouble?”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/02d0kolylw1zxet/bastiendarcytheson.mp3?raw=1)

De Sardet figured that Vasco would prefer keeping his history private at the moment, so he said, [“don’t worry, Madam. Their name was simply mentioned in some business discussions. We are thinking about becoming associates. We would like to know more about them to form an opinion.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nfu5ifanphjauja/dontworrymadam.mp3?raw=1)

[“If you ask me, you should forget this idea, your excellency. Their son is a poor business partner.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nfu5ifanphjauja/dontworrymadam.mp3?raw=1)

[“Why do you say that?”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nfu5ifanphjauja/dontworrymadam.mp3?raw=1) De Sardet cringed at Vasco’s question, which was too sharp to be from a disinterested party.

Lady Morange astutely picked it up. [“I do not mean to speak ill of him,” she demurred. “Perhaps it would be better for you to form your own opinion.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/39ujyusc4gomey4/idonotmeantospeakill.mp3?raw=1)

[“Well, thank you for your help, madam,”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/39ujyusc4gomey4/idonotmeantospeakill.mp3?raw=1) de Sardet bowed politely.

* * *

Madam Clerc’s shop was easily found, but that was where their luck ended. She eyed them suspiciously and refused to tell them of Bastien's whereabouts though she hinted strongly that the information could be exchanged as a business transaction.

De Sardet reached for coins, then winced in embarrassment when he realized that his purse was all but empty from their long journey to San Matheus and Hikmet. The shopkeeper looked at them expectedly while De Sardet thought hard about what might convince her to give them the information.

After a moment of silence, Captain Vasco admitted aloud, "we must find him. Bastien is my brother." 

["Do not insult my intelligence. I know that the d’Arcys only have one son, alas!" ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wqzl02fzrdopwmk/donotinsultmyintelligence.mp3?raw=1)

But de Sardet could sense her hesitation. "You can see the Naut tattoos on his face, can’t you? And a merchant like you must surely know about the Nauts’ recruiting process?"

[Alas, it was not enough. Madam Clerc insisted, "I can see he’s a Naut, but a d’Arcy? With all this blue on his face, he does not really resemble his brother!"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wqzl02fzrdopwmk/donotinsultmyintelligence.mp3?raw=1)

* * *

They left Madam Clerc empty-handed. 

"I am sorry that we did not locate Bastien. We can return and try again tomorrow," de Sardet apologized.

"It was my fault for being so impatient. We had a long journey, and here I am, dragging you around the city to —"

"No, no. It is nothing." After a moment of internal debate, de Sardet laid a hand on Captain Vasco's forearm, to assure him that it had been no trouble at all. He struggled to keep his giddiness in check when his touch was not shrugged off. 

All the way to his residence, de Sardet walked close to the Naut, so that his hand might accidentally brush against Vasco's. 

Suddenly the captain stopped. "I almost forgot," he said. "I got something for you in Hikmet, as a thank you for getting my files for me." 

He thrusts a thin twine-bound volume into de Sardet's hands. "The shopkeeper told me that these were notes from a Professor Serafeddin on the creatures of this island. I noticed that you were particularly interested in my books on sea creatures, so I thought that you might like this as well."

The streets were poorly lit in New Serene. De Sardet wondered if it was his imagination or if he really did see a momentary bloom of red across the captain’s face.

"Thank you, Captai— Vasco," he smiled at the thoughtful present.

* * *

Basil welcomed them back warmly and served them an extremely good dinner. After which, de Sardet read aloud some of the entries from his new book. They learned that the beasts they encountered were called Ulgs by the natives.

It was as enjoyable an evening as de Sardet could remember. Soon after, exhausted from the long journey, he bade Captain Vasco a good night.

He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

“Psst, de Sardet, are you awake?” He heard a muffled voice at the door. De Sardet fumbled out of bed and opened the door to find Vasco standing at the threshold.

The captain was in his undershirt. His hair was free from its usual bind and fell onto his shoulder.

De Sardet fought back a yawn, “Vasco, is something the matter?”

“May I come in?”

De Sardet stepped aside to let the Naut into his chamber. He grimaced at the mess of clothes strewed everywhere; he was not expecting company, especially not Vasco’s company.

But that didn’t matter because as soon as he walked in through the door, Vasco gripped de Sardet’s arms with both hands, pressed him back onto the bed, and pressed his lips to de Sardet’s. 

The young noble squeaked.

The kiss lasted long enough that de Sardet felt light-headed when it finally ended.

“Captai— Vasco!?” He blinked at the taller man in surprise. “What?”

“Was I wrong? Did I make a mistake?” The Naut muttered and made to step away

This time, it was de Sardet who grabbed onto his arm.

“No, no,” the young noble stuttered and felt heat overtake his face, all the way to the tips of his ears. “I mean, you were not wrong, right, you got it right. I am, that is, I would like to get to know you more,” he finished lamely.

Vasco chuckled, “then let us get more comfortable.” 

De Sardet found himself toppling backward onto his bed. Vasco followed him down and pressed soft kisses all over his face. The Naut’s nimble fingers quickly undid the ties on his undershirt and yanked it over his head. 

Under Vasco’s intense gaze, de Sardet felt the ridiculous urge to cross his arms over his chest. He picked nervously at his quilt. 

“De Sardet, are you alright?” The captain stopped disrobing to hold still. He grabbed de Sardet’s hands into his calloused ones.

“Idontknowwhattodoimsorry.”

Surprisingly, the Naut was able to parse the words that tumbled out of his mouth. “You’re a virgin?” Vasco blinked in surprise.

De sardet gave a small nod.

“But I’ve heard. Nobles… Even we know that Prince d’Orsay has at least six mistresses.”

“I was not particularly popular at Court,” de Sardet gestured to the mark on his face. “It was obvious that the only reason anyone would approach me was to leverage my connection to Constantin and my uncle. I am well aware of the worth of my family name and how little I mattered compared to that.” 

Vasco gently cupped his jaw. “Well, I'm a Naut. Your family name means little to me, and I wouldn't know what to do with your connections at Court.”

Then de Sardet was swept into a kiss again. He moaned into the captain's mouth and reached out to —

Grab hold of nothing as he sat up.

The morning sun peeked through the curtains.

De Sardet smacked himself in the face with a pillow and thought about suffocating himself underneath its soft fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all comments. It's great to know that people have been enjoying this story. Please feel free to drop me a note about what you'd like to see. 
> 
> Sorry for the tease at the end XD The story is intended to be explicit but we got to get there first.
> 
> I love how defensive Vasco got about a brother he's never even met before. You know the man has a protective streak.


	33. Battle of the Red Spears: Siora

“Cousin! You have returned to me! Your absence was sorely felt!”

The Ludeig Blau governor, or Constantin, as he reminded Siora to call him, greeted the returning legate enthusiastically. Constantin had shown himself to be more open-minded than most renaigse she had known. In the days she spent in the palace, he had also told her much about the different factions of renaigse; she learned that the Red Suns and the Lions are at war back in their homeland, information that her mother would no doubt find very useful.

The renaigse Ol on Menawi came back with the two captains, whom Siora had met before, and another, more elderly stranger — a Red Sun priest, she recognized with some alarm.

“Allow me the honor to introduce Bishop Petrus, emissary of Theleme,” de Sardet gestured to the stranger.

Siora paid careful attention to the legate's recounts of his meetings with the other renaigse governors. She felt sorrow to hear him repeat the same lies from the Lions and the Red Suns that she had heard many times before. She couldn't help but snort when this Bishop Petrus started talking about some of her people being in a demon worshiping cult. 

_ These renaigse are so blinded by their own neurosis. _

Siora does not know what this Malichor is, but she doubts that her people had anything to do with the renaigse’s affliction. How could they when they’re merely trying to survive the onslaught of these foreigners?

When de Sardet started talking about the Lion governor's request for help against constant native attacks, Siora lost her patience. “It is a lie, Mal! My people are the ones being attacked.”

“Princess?” Constantin turned to her.

Siora swallowed and said, [“the Lions...the Bridge Alliance and my people are at war. My mother sent me to you in search of allies. I fear that without your help, our clan will suffer great horrors. We have already lost so many souls.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jlxgdm4ib6xg7pt/thebridgealliancenadmypeopleareatwar.mp3?raw=1)

[ Constantin thought about the matter for a moment. “Hmm, this seems a sensible request. You know though we cannot go to war with our neighbors.” ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jlxgdm4ib6xg7pt/thebridgealliancenadmypeopleareatwar.mp3?raw=1)

[ “Perhaps there is a way to negotiate a cease-fire, the time to see things more clearly?” de Sardet suggested, to which the governor readily agreed. ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jlxgdm4ib6xg7pt/thebridgealliancenadmypeopleareatwar.mp3?raw=1)

[ “Excellent idea; I would be completely lost without you! Go and parley with.. uh...the queen, dear cousin. Try and put an end to confrontations for the time being.” ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jlxgdm4ib6xg7pt/thebridgealliancenadmypeopleareatwar.mp3?raw=1)

[ “I will come with you. It will take more than one person to convince my mother to lay down our weapons.” ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jlxgdm4ib6xg7pt/thebridgealliancenadmypeopleareatwar.mp3?raw=1)

Siora hoped that she had placed her trust in the right people.

* * *

If de Sardet noticed Siora studying him, he made no mention of it. He was such an oddity to her, clearly marked as an Ol on Menawi but was renaigse in every other way. From Constantin’s questions, it was clear that they have no idea what it meant to be an Ol on Menawi, what a gift it was.

Siora knew that her sister, Eseld, had struggled with the fact that despite being twins, only Siora was gifted with the mark. How would Eseld react when she sees a renaigse bearing the mark, she wondered.

The eerie emptiness of the village was the first sign of wrongness. 

[“Siora. You have come too late. Your mother has gone to wage a war! They left for Did E Kidney Nadigeis only a few hours ago,” Arwant, the senior caretaker, lamented to her.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2he08e6ls9ovefq/youhavecometoolate.mp3?raw=1)

[ Siora stared at her new renaigse allies in horror. “Oh, no! We need to catch up with them and avoid the shedding of blood! Please, haste!”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2he08e6ls9ovefq/youhavecometoolate.mp3?raw=1)


	34. Battle of the Red Spears: De Sardet

They set out upon hearing the news that Siora’s mother has already gone to battle. De Sardet initially kept a close eye on Bishop Petrus but found that the senior statesman had no problem keeping up with their speed.

Siora recommended a shorter but more dangerous path to the battlefield. De Sardet decided that the pros outweighed the cons and followed her suggestion.

They came upon a group of wolf-like creatures, which he recognized as Vailegs from Vasco’s gift. Again, the beasts chose to attack them instead of running away.

“Are the beasts on this island always this aggressive?” de Sardet asked Siora.

She frowned. “These creatures are not indigenous to this area. But animal attacks have been increasing lately."

* * *

As they turned around a bend in the trail, they stumbled into a bloodbath. 

Bodies of the dead and dying laid on top of one another as far as the eyes could see.

"Shit!" Vasco cursed. 

And yet, despite all the misery around, the combatants kept on fighting. Mad with bloodlust, both natives and Alliance soldiers attacked the new arrivals indiscriminately. In his haste to avoid a battle-ax, de Sardet tripped over the leg of a dead man; his eyes met the sightless gaze of the corpse, whose expression remained a frozen rendition of agony. He felt bile rose to the back of his throat.

There was little time to draw upon his magic before his attacker's next blow. De Sardet readied himself to dodge away. He dug his fingers into the ground to grab a handful of dirt. And maybe if he used a healing sp— 

_Bam!_ A gunshot rang out from behind him.

His attacker collapsed immediately when a lead ball pierced his skull.

“De Sardet!” Captain Vasco quickly reached down and hauled him up. “Are you alright?” the Naut asked.

De Sardet gaped wordlessly. 

"Green Blood! Pay attention!" Kurt yelled at him from some distance away.

The voice of his master-at-arms and instructor pulled de Sardet out of his stupor. He swallowed and nodded at Vasco.

Kurt trained him well. He could handle this.

* * *

De Sardet suddenly caught sight of Siora charging toward a tall native woman trying to fight off a group of Alliance soldiers. Roots, summoned by Siora’s magic, shot out of the earth and curled around the soldiers' torsos like tentacles from an enormous octopus.

“Mother? Where is mother??” Siora shouted as she stalked toward her hapless captives.

De Sardet followed behind her and gestured for Kurt, Vasco, and Father Petrus to do the same. The sooner they find the Queen, the sooner they may be able to put a stop to the fighting.

The grief-stricken scream Siora let out in the distance informed him that they were, perhaps already too late. The young legate broke into a run, hoping against hope that the Queen was only wounded.

His heart pounded at the sight of the young native woman menacing a badly wounded Alliance soldier. [“What have you done with my mother?”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qzi95nsjz92ly8s/whathaveyoudonewith.mp3?raw=1)

[ "Pity! I beg of you… I don’t want to die." ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qzi95nsjz92ly8s/whathaveyoudonewith.mp3?raw=1)

[ “Then answer!"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qzi95nsjz92ly8s/whathaveyoudonewith.mp3?raw=1) Siora screamed in the man’s face even as more roots wrapped tightly around his neck, cutting off his air and rendering him unable to speak. 

“Siora, stop!" de Sardet shouted.

She did not react. The roots only tightened further.

The legate feared that his words would not be able to reach her. But he couldn't stand by and watch her murder a man in cold blood.

"Siora!" he tried again. "Look at yourself! You are acting like a beast!” 

A second. A minute. Two minutes.

Eventually, Siora wrenched herself away; the roots quietly returned to the soil. “A beast has far more majesty than these monsters who have traded their souls,” she cried.

The soldier looked as relieved as de Sardet felt. He gasped gratefully, “they have taken her, the Queen. They took her...to our outpost in Vigyigidaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that this was the first time de Sardet has ever seen a battlefield, hence his shock. The Congregation was neutral on the Continent and the Prince's nephew was probably kept from some of the worse sights of the Malichor.


	35. Battle of the Red Spears: Petrus

Cornelia had been foolish; the Mother Cardinal thought that the young Congregation Legate would be easy to sway to their side and against the Teer Fradee natives. But Petrus knew better, more than Cornelia could ever guess. 

By all accounts, de Sardet was a responsible, upright young man. Traits that Petrus would nominally champion, though they are often inconvenient. This time, for instance.

There was so much to do and so little time to do them. And yet, de Sardet disregarded the bigger picture and readily agreed to Siora’s request to rescue her mother. He even insisted on personally trying to negotiate for Queen Bladnid’s liberation.

De Sardet wasn't anyone's puppet. But Petrus could see that the young man needed a guiding hand. 

He considered it a fortunate turn of events when they learned from the Alliance captain that the Queen had already passed away.

“No! No, you let her die! You may even have finished her off like an agonizing animal!” Siora accused.

The man defended himself. “We didn’t need to. When we collected her up from the battled field, she was severely wounded. She died on the way to the camp.” 

De Sardet insisted that they be allowed to see the body. The captain sighed but ultimately decided to humor the Congregation Legate. However, he refused to budge when de Sardet asked to take Queen Bladnid’s body back to the village for burial. “I have orders from above to keep the body,” the man insisted.

Petrus suggested subtlely to de Sardet that they should look around the camp a bit more before leaving. The solution to their problem presented itself when the young legate _discovered_ , inside a locked drawer, a letter implicating the Alliance captain in a secret scheme where he sold camp goods to Theleme spies. 

With evidence in hand, it was easy enough to blackmail the man into releasing the body. 

Petrus considered the loss of an Alliance mole to be worth the price to ingratiate himself further into de Sardet's confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I still don't trust Petrus.


	36. Battle of the Red Spears: De Sardet

They saw Siora safely to her village along with her mother’s body. Her twin sister, Eseld, had been given the title of Mal. She made it clear that renaigse were not allowed to stay for the funeral despite Siora’s protests.

Instead, sans Siora, they set out to search for the Alliance’s lost expedition. De Sardet was sure that Governor Burhan would hear of his involvement in the battle and the recovery of Queen Bladnid's body soon enough; it would be beneficial to stay in the governor’s good grace by recovering the scientists.

To distract himself from recalling the horrors he witnessed on the battlefield, de Sardet focused on what Siora told him at the strangely familiar-looking ruins in Vigyigidaw — the legend of the Did E Kidney Nadigeis.

[“It is said our people lived peacefully until the men appeared from the sea, intent on making our lands their own. They dug great caverns into the earth, ripped down our forests, destroying everything in their wake. They were evil. The warriors killed so many people that even their own people came to fear them. Here they built a terrible city that spewed out clouds of cinder and death.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kmswpnltkg2vd9r/itissaidourpeoplelived.mp3?raw=1)

“Our kings and queens were desperate. They went to the heart of our island, and the island heard them. From the woods appeared the first guardian, he was taller than a city, and with each step, it smashed a lodging.”

“It was a guardian of wrath, and the city could not resist him.”

[“Since then, the earth answers our call for magic, and in exchange, we become On ol Menawi, in keeping with the pacts our kings and queens once made.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kmswpnltkg2vd9r/itissaidourpeoplelived.mp3?raw=1)


	37. The Lost Expedition: Vasco

The stench of gunpowder and blood clung to Vasco.

He wasn’t a stranger to death; Nauts do not have that luxury. But battling the open sea and the occasional pirate raids was nothing compared with open warfare between armies.

Vasco cursed Admiral Cabral yet again for taking away his _ship_ and anchoring him here, amid a conflict he has no stake in, dealing with nobles he doesn’t— Vasco's gaze inadvertently drifted over to de Sardet. 

He could barely contain his frustrated scowl.

De Sardet had not said a word as they traveled swiftly from Vigyigidaw to the lost expedition’s last known location in Magasvar, "The Valley of the Great Battle". 

Vasco would have been concerned, but he knew that the real reason behind the young legate’s silence has little to do with their recent skirmish— he had stumbled onto de Sardet conferring privately with Siora in the old ruins of Vigyigidaw.

By the time Vasco caught up with them, they had finished their conversation. The Naut had no idea what they could have been talking about to cause the disquieted look on the young noble’s face. And much to his annoyance and consternation, de Sardet kept the subject of the discussion to himself.

Vasco promised himself that he would keep a much closer eye on the legate in the future.

* * *

It was not difficult to find the remnants of the expedition’s main campsite though all signs showed that it was long abandoned. 

Grimly, they discovered a blood trail nearby and followed it to a new campsite. There were no corpses, but there were definitive signs of fighting; broken remains of tents and supply crates littered the ground. 

De Sardet’s sharp eyes found a tattered journal belonging to one of the expedition members, someone named Aphra, who wrote about setting up another campsite near the wetlands.

"Let's hope she is still alive, as well as her colleagues, or our mission will be a short one," Vasco warned. 

They set off but was waylaid again by beasts. The Theleme bishop proved very capable of handling himself in battle with his magic. “These creatures are extremely aggressive. Are they always like this?” the man asked. 

Vasco was about to answer when he suddenly realized that de Sardet had wandered off by himself again. 

“Damn it!” Vasco cursed in frustration.

He was going to put a collar on de Sardet.  _ With bells.  _

The Naut looked around the wetland and found de Sardet wading into the bog. The young man then bent down to reach for something in the water. Vasco’s eyes caught Kurts; they shared an alarming look, but neither of them had the time to shout a warning before a dark silhouette slid out of the tree and landed right in front of the young noble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL. De Sardet is like a cat; he tends to wander off by himself. Vasco really should do something about that in the future :D


	38. The Lost Expedition: Aphra

Aphra watched with nerves as a figure walked straight into her trap. From her vantage point, she could see that this person was armed with a pistol.

Taking advantage of their distraction as they stooped over to pick up her empty potion bottle, Aphra dropped out of her hiding place, swung her short sword at the stranger, and immediately drew her pistol before they could grab theirs.

She thrust the muzzle into the face of the interloper; her finger twitched on the trigger.

[“I’m not here to kill you!”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6ir9kzh06tk6h04/imnotheretokillyou.mp3?raw=1) The stranger shouted in common as he held up his hands.

He was young, fair, and well-dressed. He has an odd mark along his jaw that resembled the marking of some natives, but Aphra could tell by his accent and the cut of his clothing that he was from the Congregation and very likely noble-born.

Still, she could not chance that this was some ruse. “Tell me then, what is your intended purpose? Who sent you to find me?“ she asked and pressed the barrel of her pistol harder into his forehead.

Other than a wince, the stranger held himself still and showed little fear. Aphra couldn’t help but be a bit impressed.

[“We’re not looking for you in particular, but the entire expedition. It was Governor Burhan who asked us to find you; he is worried about you. You haven’t been reporting.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/glehl8ycxojvoqy/whosentyoutofind.mp3?raw=1)

Aphra stepped back to look at him critically. He looked and sounded sincere.

“You should have said that straight away,” she grumbled. [“I must admit I was hoping for a rescue… of a different nature. Do you have a name?”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iqvsyv91ksej49y/hopingforarescue.mp3?raw=1)

Just then, three armed men splashed into the bog. One of them was a Theleme priest in plate armor, and another looked like a Naut from his face tattoos. If Aphra had to guess, the third man, armed with a great sword, was a Coin Guard though he was currently not in uniform.

_What an odd little group._

Aphra turned her attention back to the man in front of her. 

“De Sardet, I am from the Congregation,” he introduced himself.

Aphra winced internally upon realizing that she had just stuck her pistol into the face of the Congregation’s new Legate and cousin to the Governor. “And them?” she gestured to the new arrivals.

The three men came to a stop warily.

The Theleme priest introduced himself as Bishop Petrus. Then he added, entirely unnecessarily, [“if our young friend hadn’t insisted on coming here, I would have gladly let you rot in this marsh.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f9krdof1meixqji/Bishoppetrus.mp3?raw=1)

Aphra rolled her eyes. “Behold the charity of the Enlightened, huh,” she scoffed.

The Naut introduced him as Captain Vasco. Aphra’s eyes widened at the idea of a Naut being so far inland; the man bristled, [“I realize I am quite far from the sea.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b6v0s5yt2o4qp9q/captainvasco.mp3?raw=1)

The last man growled at her. [“Kurt, simply Kurt. I protect our excellency’s back. And if one of your violent fits overcomes you, rescue party or not, I will kill you.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o3dd2xcxhqq5xg4/kurt.mp3?raw=1)

So a dandy, a priest, a sailer, and a guard came to her rescue, Aphra sighed.

Outwardly she merely said, [“This is a rather odd group. I am Aphra, a scholar from the Bridge Alliance. It is rather rare to find me rolling in the marshes. I study the fauna and flora on this isle.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8c6jgmsh373haub/iamaphra.mp3?raw=1)

* * *

Despite Aphra’s initial reservation of the rescue plan, it went off without a hitch. The small group was able to sneak into the Natives’ camp and free the captured scholars without a single fight. However, upon trying to sneak out to the valley, they chanced upon a small group of native warriors who had been out hunting. Their larger forces quickly subdued the surprised natives.

The leader of the hunter asked for mercy; he promised that the rest of the tribes would allow the former prisoners to depart the valley unmolested. 

“How can we trust you? You attacked our camp when we were not even armed!” Aphra pointed out.

Sage Dervla, the leader of the expedition, hissed, “they are savages! They had us caged like beasts!” 

“We only sought to learn where you have caged our people!” 

Aphra frowned at the native’s retort. They have not taken any natives prisoner. The expedition was only for studying the flora on this part of the island, to find a cure for the Malichor. Of course, the hunters could be lying, but this was not the first time she had heard whispers of disappeared natives. 

She looked over at de Sardet. The legate said nothing, but Aphra could see from his stance that he was standing down. The halo of magic that had wreathed his hands gradually disappeared. 

The Congregation Legate let the hunters go.

Sage Dervla complained bitterly about treacherous natives, but Aphra was glad that she was wrong; the natives kept their words, and the tired Alliance scholars departed Magasvar safely. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally we have all the companions. I loved Aphra's introduction in the game. She was so unimpressed by her rescuers. I can't wait to see her, Siora, and Petrus clash. 
> 
> I also love Kurt's no-chill warning to Aphra. He may not be in love with de Sardet, but he loves de Sardet nevertheless.
> 
> Also, sorry that the mp3's don't always match the lines. I got too lazy to edit the audio files.


	39. Family Reunion: Constantin

For Constantin, de Sardet’s safe return with missing Alliance scholars somewhat offset Siora’s awful news of her mother’s death. Unfortunately, the princess was less than enthused of the new arrivals’ temporary presence at his Court.

“I am Siora, daughter of Queen Bladnid, from the people that you own captured and tortured,” she said to Aphra, a scholar that de Sardet just presented to Constantin a moment ago.

“I’ve never taken anyone. On the contrary, we had hoped to exchange our knowledge with your own,” Aphra replied stiffly.

Wisely, de Sardet stepped aside so that the princess and the Alliance scholar could throw metaphorical daggers at each other without him in the middle.

“Have dinner with me, dear cousin?” Constantin asked and was rewarded with a grateful smile.

* * *

It had been forever since Constantin shared a meal with de Sardet. He dismissed the servants and guards after the courses were placed on the table to have their privacy. His cousin dug heartily into the meal though Constantin could barely taste anything. He opted to shove the food around on his plate instead as he studied his cousin.

The youthful plumpness of de Sardet’s cheeks was gone, replaced by the sharp lines of adulthood. There was a wiry strength to his cousin’s frame that wasn’t there before. The tan and a dusting of freckles made it apparent that the legate had traveled hard these past few months.

Eventually, de Sardet took notice of Constantin’s lack of appetite. “What’s wrong? [You don’t appear to be in top form. Are house intrigues keeping you from finding proper sleep?” ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2fmreu9zeq8lh0q/youdontappeartobeintop.mp3?raw=1)

[“No, nothing to bring me nightmares as of yet,” Constantin replied and reluctantly swallowed a spoonful of the tepid soup he had still yet to finish. “I’m blaming it on the change of diet.” ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2fmreu9zeq8lh0q/youdontappeartobeintop.mp3?raw=1)

De Sardet’s lips curled down into a frown. Hoping to distract his cousin’s train of thought, Constantin hurriedly asked, “So, how is it running around the island being all diplomatic? How are your companions?”

“Kurt and Vasco have been invaluable allies. I would not have been able to complete my tasks without them. Siora told me that her sister, the new Mal, gave her leave to stay with us. I am grateful for her presence and insights. I’m not sure about Bishop Petrus yet, but he can certainly handle himself in a fight. Aphra said that she also wished to join me if Governor Burhan was willing to lend her expertise to my task.

“Did she now?” 

Constantin felt a pang in his heart. 

Back in Serene, most of the court avoided de Sardet for one reason or another while Constantin was showered with constant attention so that he was never in want of companionships. On Teer Fradee, however, everything was turned around; people were eager to work with de Sardet, and Constantin was stuck in the Palace with no one to talk to except for his advisors and servants. 

“[Are you liking your new role as a governor?” de Sardet asked. “How does it feel?”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8nyk6y6vm2jt3fg/areyoulikingyournewrole.mp3?raw=1)

[“Honestly, once the thrill of the first few days is over. It's boring.” Constantin complained as he took a sip of a Grand Cru Malbec, but even it barely satisfied his palate these days. “I receive delegations from everywhere; they arrive with their arms full of presents to make me sign some agreements. Most of them take me for a fool who will be easily convinced by some silver trinket.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8nyk6y6vm2jt3fg/areyoulikingyournewrole.mp3?raw=1)

[He grabbed de Sardet’s hand and squeezed. “I would love to simply brush them all off and work on some real project. I have so many ideas to make this city, this island, truly amazing!”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8nyk6y6vm2jt3fg/areyoulikingyournewrole.mp3?raw=1)

“Perhaps, you should ask your father—“

“No, I will not give him the satisfaction. I can already imagine that his next letter will no doubt be full of his usual disdain.”

De Sardet shook his head and said, “Constantin.”

He so hated when his cousin gave him that sad, pitying look whenever he spoke of his father. If de Sardet were Prince d’Orsay’s son instead, then he would know better. 

At the same time, the voice in the back of his head, which he had tried so hard to squash, whispered— if de Sardet were Prince d’Orsay’s son, then maybe the Prince would no longer be so disappointed in his heir apparent.

“Captain Vasco gave me a book about the creatures on this island.” De Sardet’s gentle voice pulled him out of his dark thoughts. “Did you know that there are bear-like creatures here with vertical tusks and giant vampire bats with a wingspan the length of a man?”

“Really, do tell.” Constantin turned his attention back to the dark-haired young man beside him. The young governor sat back as he let his cousin’s excited voice wash over him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing Constantin's POV because he's so complicated. You can tell that he is smart and a decent person. But he obviously has loads of issues and becoming governor of Teer Fradee is not a good role for him. Alas, as much as de Sardet is good for Constantin, he doesn't dare to provoke him. Constantin needs an equal and that's not how de Sardet views himself.


	40. Family Reunion: De Sardet

Before they departed for Hikmet, de Sardet sought an audience with Lady Morange to ask about the strange ruins in Vigyigidaw. He had not yet shared Siora’s tale with anyone else. He did not want to jump to the conclusion that Teer Fradee had been contacted much earlier based on evidence from one fresco nor to give credence to Theleme’s claim that the Malichor was the work of a curse.

As expected, Lady Morange had heard of a similar set of ruins on the cliff to the east of New Serene, though they were not reachable. De Sardet made a note to find some time to look into the matter in the future.

With a full purse, he then returned alone to Madam Clerc to ask about Bastien D’Arcy’s whereabouts. The coins readily loosened the shop keeper’s tongue.

“[He was supposed to go to Hikmet to deal with one of our clients, Ferhat. You’ll find him in the alchemist district. I did not receive any news from Bastien after his departure. And, given his tendency to get himself into impossible situations, I did not try to get any. His mission wasn’t very complicated; he had to pay for a valuable shipment and take charge of it. With Bastien, anything is possible!”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jfzn73615rnmh03/withbastienanything.mp3?raw=1)

* * *

“Sir de Sardet!” Governor Burhan was all smiles and gracious gratitudes upon the return of the missing expedition members. Tactfully, he made no mention of the Congregation’s involvement at the Battle of the Red Spears or the retrieval of Queen Bladnid’s body.

The governor also invited de Sardet to attend the expedition debrief. Although the scholars failed to discover a cure for the Malichor, the leader of the expedition reported that the natives talked about a great healer called the Tierna Harh Cadachtas and a universal remedy for all illnesses and malignancy.

Siora was skeptical of Sage Dervla’s claims when de Sardet told her. But with no other leads, finding more information about the healer and her cure was as good a direction as any. 

For the moment, several things were of a more pressing concern. Mother Cardinal had asked for his help to investigate one of the native villages suspected of demon worship. De Sardet did not want to deal with the task nor with any zealous Theleme missionaries. However, It would not be wise for the Congregation to appear to favor the Bridge Alliance over Theleme. 

_Needs must._

And since they were already in Hikmet, Vasco would undoubtedly appreciate the opportunity to meet his younger brother. De Sardet hoped that the belated family reunion would be everything the Naut had hoped.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, too bad there's no way de Sardet would be able to say to Vasco, "hey, your brother sounds like an idiot. Maybe you should avoid meeting him."
> 
> It was around this point when I started getting overwhelmed by the number of quests. I hope to sort them out with this story, but I know that there were some sidequests that I didn't finish.


	41. Family Reunion: Vasco

[“You could have taken legal actions and retrieved what you were owed, but you sent some killers instead!”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y81ix415y5k5uof/youcouldhavetakenlegal.mp3?raw=1) Vasco growled at the merchant before him.

Ferhat merely repeated his complaints of how Bastien had failed to pay him for his products.

This was not how Vasco expected his reunion would unfold.

He had been pleased to learn that de Sardet had remembered Madam Clerc. Vasco himself had debated between returning to the shopkeeper for more information many times before. 

But always, he procrastinated for one reason or another. 

So it was a surprise, not an unpleasant one, when de Sardet told him that Bastien was also in Hikmet that very day. 

They rushed to Ferhat’s business only to learn that the irate merchant had decided to send debt collectors after Bastien.

_His brother!_

[“If Bastien survives,” Vasco hissed, but Ferhat waved him off again.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pz8c5v75qe1qp6x/ifbastiensurvives.mp3?raw=1)

["If he survives, remind him of what he owes me!" he yelled after them.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pz8c5v75qe1qp6x/ifbastiensurvives.mp3?raw=1)

* * *

They departed quickly to chase after the debt collectors though Vasco wondered how they would recognize Bastien if they come upon him first.

Hopefully, his brother would share more than a passing resemblance with himself. But de Sardet and Governor d'Orsay are first cousins, and they looked nothing like one another.

A shrill cry of pain interrupted their fanatic search of the alleyway. They followed it to a small open area in the back of a warehouse. A group of rough-looking thugs was menacing a slender youth. He was without an overcoat, and his shirt, though the cut and fabric looked expensive, had seen better days.

Vasco could not yet see the young man's face, but there was no need. Even from a distance, he recognized the shade of auburn hair, which coincidentally, like himself, the youth had also chosen to wear long. 

The Naut would bet his ship that this was his brother.

["Hey, you! Leave this man alone!" Vasco yelled.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lhk2znqoxbwhf1d/heyyouleave.mp3?raw=1)

The leader of the group, a woman with a long scar across her cheek, sneered at him. "What do you want? No one asked you for your opinion, so get lost!"

"Maybe he’s friends with the weakling?" The goon, standing next to her, responded.

But the leader's attention was no longer on him. Instead, she examined de Sardet with great interest. “This idiot owes our client a great deal of money. But if you want to pay in his stead, my lord, please do!" she curtsied mockingly.

Vasco studied Bastien, who had an expectant look on his face when de Sardet quietly reached for his purse. 

_This was not de Sardet's problem. He should not be the one paying for it_

"No," he laid a hand on de Sardet's arm. Vasco had thought that the debt collectors would be interested in discussing some other term of payment, but they must have been more on edge than he thought, for they immediately attacked.

Vasco shoved Bastien behind some crates in the corner and drew his rapier. He gave several thugs some nasty, though non-lethal, stab wounds. ["You think I’m afraid? I have fought uglier people than you!"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c26p1hhcjw8c7bs/youthinkimafraid.mp3?raw=1) he taunted his attackers.

The debt collectors became unnerved when de Sardet revealed his magic, and they were suddenly frozen for a brief moment before a burst of energy knocked several of them off their feet. 

They retreated soon after, having decided that their lives were not worth a measly collection job.

* * *

["Thank you for your intervention. I thought those brutes would kill me!"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a46s06jgm7ursht/thankyouforyour.mp3?raw=1) Bastien D’Arcy stepped out from behind the crates.

Vasco studied his brother more carefully. He was about de Sardet's age. If pressed, Vasco would admit that there were some familiarities in the shape and color of their eyes, but aside from that, he saw little of himself in the effete stranger’s countenance.

["But how did you end up in such a situation?" De Sardet asked curiously.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ote6rrc03orwri5/howdidyouendup.mp3?raw=1)

[Bastien sniffed. "Oh, I’m certain someone like you, who belongs in high society, will understand! There is a game table here that is attended by the best of the aristocracy. I lost the money I owed to that merchant while playing there. And since I got out with a few other debts, I had to leave the merchandise as repayment as well. But that is a mere trifle that my father would have paid for without thinking twice."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ote6rrc03orwri5/howdidyouendup.mp3?raw=1)

[He tried to straighten his cuffs and smooth down his hair as he continued, "I never would have thought that someone would send these types of brutes after me! What a lack of tact!"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ote6rrc03orwri5/howdidyouendup.mp3?raw=1)

"But sirs, my problem remains. The debt collectors will surely return once you have left. If only the Continent wasn't so far away, then I could get words to my father."

Vasco caught de Sardet's eyes. The young noble nodded and discreetly stepped away.

He turned to Bastien and said, “give this promissory note to the captain of the Jubilee. She is to set sail for Serene the day after tomorrow. The captain will lend you the money now and retrieve it from your father once she has landed in Serene harbor." 

The stunned young man grasped his gloved hand. ["I am extremely grateful to you! To whom do I have the honor of speaking?" ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ij8unsn7udrgndp/amextremelygratefultoyou.mp3?raw=1)

[Vasco stepped away with a light squeeze to his brother’s —though he would never know that— thin shoulder. "My name is… Captain Vasco, Naut and sea-given. It was a pleasure, sir."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ij8unsn7udrgndp/amextremelygratefultoyou.mp3?raw=1)

* * *

De Sardet was waiting for him at the entrance of the alley. "Let’s go get a drink," Vasco suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vasco had so many good lines in this quest. I loved how he yelled at Ferhat and the debt collectors. I thought Bastien was hilarious. He doesn't appear again, so I won't be writing about him in this story. But it would be so funny to explore his and Vasco's relationship in an AU.
> 
> Vasco would be like, my brother is an idiot. De Sardet would be like, my cousin is perfect. And the idiot brother and 'perfect' cousin would need so much saving from their own follies. LOL


	42. Family Reunion: De Sardet

Captain Vasco led them to a tavern in Hikmet Harbor. De Sardet got a few suspicious looks upon entrance, but the Nauts let him be once they realized that he was with Vasco. They saluted the captain as he passed by, somehow recognizing his rank despite a lack of uniform.

A waitress quickly deposited two mugs of ale at their table. 

Vasco reached for one and guzzled down its content. 

De Sardet savored his drink at a more sedate pace. The ale was full-bodied and with a hint of fruity sweetness. The drank went down quickly, faster than words would come to his tongue. 

If Constantin were here, he would have charmed the entire tavern by now; his cousin would no doubt know of a way to bring a smile to the good captain's face. But the only thing de Sardet could think to say was to ask, [“what did you think of your brother? Meeting him in such circumstances must have been upsetting."](https://www.dropbox.com/s/093fsegvh4eys7k/whatdidyouthinkofyourbrother.mp3?raw=1)

Vasco slammed his empty mug on the table and signaled for another. He was nearly through his second tankard when he finally answered.

["I had high expectations for this encounter. I was naively hoping for some emotional reunion. And I found myself in front of a conceited and selfish idiot. Need I say more?"](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4gjzbzrs5c5nki5/ihadhighexpectation.mp3?raw=1)

De Sardet ducked his head in lieu of saying anything that might upset the captain more.

Vasco sighed. "I'm sorry, de Sardet," he apologized. "I am grateful. You went out of your way to help me and accompany me in a period of doubt. I will not forget it.”

[“I was stupid, I resented everyone, and you even more, for the life I didn’t get to live. You had it all, everything I thought I was entitled to. But after seeing Bastien, I realized that, in the end, I was exactly who I wanted to be. A Naut and a proud one at that.”](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b92c49lgnoftlvz/iwasstupid.mp3?raw=1)

“I defined myself with things that I was missing when I should have been defining myself with the wealth I already possessed, my place with the Nauts, my hard-earned skills and abilities" — he held de Sardet's eyes — "my friends." 

A flush suffused through de Sardet's entire body, though he knew that it had little to do with the alcohol. His limbs suddenly felt as light as feathers. ”I’m glad that you are feeling more like yourself, Vasco.” 

They drank in companionable silence until curiosity got the better of the young noble. 

["What do the Nauts’ tattoos mean?" de Sardet asked.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ekanvwfqzz1eozg/whatdonautstattoo.mp3?raw=1)

[ "The first tattoo we get indicates whether we are sea-born or sea-given. The rest of them tell our story. They tell of everything we’ve been through, our rank, but also the storms we sailed through." ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ekanvwfqzz1eozg/whatdonautstattoo.mp3?raw=1)

["What do yours mean?" ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5a3uiu831crh8ff/whatdoyoursmean.mp3?raw=1)

[ Vasco answered with a grin, "that I am a sea-given, that I sailed through a hurricane when I was but a simple sailor. That I performed several voyages as a captain without losing a single man.”  ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5a3uiu831crh8ff/whatdoyoursmean.mp3?raw=1)

[ De Sardet's head swum when the Naut held onto his gaze and asked a question himself. "Does my entire curriculum really interest you?" ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5a3uiu831crh8ff/whatdoyoursmean.mp3?raw=1)

[

"It’s important to me that I get to know you better,” he answered slowly to avoid slurring his words. De Sardet had meant to sit up straighter only to overbalance somehow and toppled into Vasco's personal space. 

](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5a3uiu831crh8ff/whatdoyoursmean.mp3?raw=1)

[ The Naut took little notice of de Sardet's faux-pas, for he leaned even closer. "I’m flattered. But there are other ways to do so than questioning me, you know?" he murmured.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5a3uiu831crh8ff/whatdoyoursmean.mp3?raw=1)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Vasco, de Sardet doesn't know. You should show him. Actually, I don't know what Vasco meant but it sounded flirty to me.


	43. Family Reunion: Vasco

Night had fallen by the time they came out of the tavern. The young legate was three sheets to the wind, and Vasco didn’t feel all too steady on his feet.

He thought it would be best that they don’t try to stumble back to the Legate’s Residence in the dark. Thankfully, De Sardet always wore a small lantern on his belt, but he seemed to be having some trouble with it that night.

The young man growled in frustration when the wick failed to alight yet again.

“Hold still. Let me try,” Vasco offered.

De Sardet was still under his hand as Vasco carefully opened the glass door of the lantern. He missed the wick on his first try when the young noble’s hip suddenly twitched, and Vasco had to grab de Sardet’s buttocks to steady himself. 

Thankfully, the lantern caught on fire on his next attempt.

With more luck than good sense, they stumbled back to the mansion without getting lost. De Sardet had been a long line of warmth pressed against his side the entire way.

The young legate bade him a slurred goodnight and staggered upstairs.

* * *

Vasco went to bed but found sleep elusive. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see de Sardet’s ale-bright eyes staring intently into his own as he asked questions after questions about Vasco and the Nauts, as if Vasco's life was the most fascinating thing the noble had ever heard.

He could barely even remember what he said as he had been too focused on staring at those perfectly shaped lips and wondering if they would taste as sweet as they looked.

If only he still had his ship, and de Sardet was just someone he met in a tavern, a pretty young man that he could happily invite to his cabin on the Seahorse. In his fantasy, Vasco was suave and quickly convinced de Sardet to fall under his spell; in reality, he could count on one hand the number of times he dared to approach someone like that.

Even fantasy de Sardet would head straight for his bookshelves, Vasco decided with a chuckle. But he would have no problem reminding the young man of their original intent when he disrobes them both. 

Vasco's hand stroked himself slowly, savoring the sensation as he closed his eyes.

Would de Sardet be experienced— draping himself seductively into Vasco's arms to steal a kiss, or would he be shy— taking cues from Vasco with trusting eyes and let the captain maneuver him into his lap?

It didn't really matter because de Sardet was not one to dither in indecision. It was a trait that Vasco had always liked about the Congregation Legate, as much as he liked looking into the young man's ocean blue eyes and admiring his sharp cheekbones and fetching physique. 

Vasco's left hand recalled the generous curve of that luscious backside. He certainly didn't miss de Sardet's sharp intake of breath when he grabbed a handful by accident earlier that night.

"Captain Vasco!" that soft, cultured voice would whine, equal part aroused and offended when Vasco dared to do the same again but without leather gloves and fabrics between them this time. The Naut's palms easily spanned across both cheeks as he lifted de Sardet into his arms before depositing him onto his bunk. 

Vasco would kiss away the young man's pout and apologize between kisses and nips to de Sardet's ears and jawline.

His hand stroked faster. Vasco imagined that it was de Sardet's fine, callous-free hand around him instead. The young man teased him by rubbing his thumb across his slit.

"De Sardet," he gasped aloud.

But the young noble would make it up to him when he slides Vasco's erection between soft lips and takes him into his mouth.

Vasco bucked into his fist. 

He would be tempted to spend himself inside de Sardet's mouth. But his lips wanted to taste that mouth, and Vasco wanted to hear de Sardet curse and plead for him, just a little bit mussed and out of control from usual. 

Instead, he would sink into de Sardet slowly until he found the spot that makes the young man shiver. Maybe the legate would bury his face into Vasco's neck so he could stop his moans, but he would not be able to stop his body from subconsciously shifting to meet Vasco's— thrust for thrust. 

The Naut's hips snapped upward faster and faster as he chased after his release.

"Let go," he whispered to de Sardet. "I will catch you." 

That would be the permission the young noble needed to come finally. Vasco's own would quickly follow as he pressed himself as close to de Sardet as possible so he could murmur into dark brown hair, "I lo—.”

Vasco's eyes snapped open as he ejaculated with a sharp jerk. His semen pooled on his stomach while his mind tried to make sense of what had just happened.

 _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee. It's Vasco's turn now. Will they get together already?
> 
> Answer.. not for a while yet XD.


End file.
